Espera Por Mi
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: Que Paso después de la guerra, cuando tenten acepto la muerte de neji, realmente acepto que ya no estaba a su lado?
1. Chapter 1

**Holitus, bien este es un nejiten, espero que les guste, bien Nejiten y todos los Personajes Pertenecen a Kishi (si fueran míos estuviera neji vivo )**

Un hermoso día en Konoha, Todo el mundo está feliz por el nombramiento del nuevo hokage Naruto Uzumaki, En konoha se respira un aire de paz y quietud.

Hace unos años que tengo mi local de armas en konoha y aunque estamos en tiempos de paz la cosa no va tan mal. Hace días que no recibo misiones y ya me siento al borde del aburrimiento total, de vez en cuando También ayudo a shino en la academia, y de no ser así estoy entrenando, todo esto para mantener mi mente ocupada y así no pensar en el.

Ahora estoy en la tienda y mi mayor deseo es que termine el día para irme a entrenar, Necesito estar al día para cuando se me de mi nueva misión.

Escucho la puesta abrirse y con una sonrisa en mi rostro digo – bienvenido,  
>al girarme veo el dulce rostro de hinata y su pequeña hija Himawari -Hola tenten - hola hinata como estas? - respondí con mucho cariño - pequeña hima-chan como estas de grande bella - hinata es la esposa de naruto y madre de dos pequeños muy alegres himawari y baruto, la primera es muy parecida a su madre, tiene una carácter suave y es muy cariños y el niño casi la viva imagen del padre sin nada de agregar ambos niños aun siendo miembros del clan hyuga carecían del byakugan lo que era perfecto para su madre ya que podían vivir lejos del clan sin problemas, aunque siendo hijos del 7mo hokage dudo que lo tengan.<br>- estamos bien, solo pasábamos a saludar e invitarte a la fiesta para celebrar que naruto ya es hokage. Vendrás cierto?  
>- si, Tía por favor ve así juegas conmigo un rato - dijo la pequeña peliazul<br>- si tenten todos los demás irán y sabes que para mi eres parte de mi familia – agregaba la ojiperla.

La verdad es que desde el final de la guerra no he asistido a ninguna fiesta todo en mi se volvió gris, nada valía la pena solo entrenar y vivir por vivir, pero nadie lo notaba pues siempre prefería estar sola - bueno hinata tratare pero no prometo nada – le dije mientras me rendía a sus ruegos.  
>- al menos me das esperanzas, te esperare mañana a la 7 no llegues tarde, ahora debo irme, nos vemos aun hay cosas que hacer<br>- bay bay tía tenten – dijo la pequeña mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa  
>- bay bay hima-chan<br>Después de la visita de hinata opte por cerrar la tienda era hora de comer y buen momento para caminar, me sentía vacía, como si la vida fuera solo un pasillo donde esperas un turno `para morir.  
>Mi estilo de vida cambio drásticamente después de la guerra. Usaba mi típica ropa blanca y rojo No quería dejar del todo lo que me recordara a él, quería olvidarlo y hacer mi vida, pero mi corazón no me lo permitía, Continúe mi caminata por las tranquilas calles y mas adelante me encontré con Sakura.<p>

- Oh! Tenten cuanto tiempo, como estas? – dijo muy alegre la pelirosa

- Sakura ahora era una de las mejores ninjas médicos del hospital de konoha, ella junto a ino han desarrollado un excelente trabajo en el área medica así como haciendo aportes muy importantes a la ciencia médica, ambas están catalogadas como las mejores alumnas de Tsunade y Shizune ambas miembros respetables de konoha. A diferencia de mi que renuncie a mi sueño de ser alumna de Tsunade para dedicarme de lleno al manejo de armas, un arte el cual amo- hola Sakura-chan, estoy bien cómo ves y tu como estas?

– estoy muy bien, ahora voy de camino a casa sarada y sasuke deben estar esperándome para comer y esos dos no son muy pacientes que digamos, y dime iras a la fiesta de naruto mañana? –dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una banca que estaba a nuestro lado – bueno realmente hinata me lo pidió pero no creo poder ir- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

- tenten, creo que ya es hora que pienses en ti, hace 9 años que a guerra termino, creo qu…

- lose, se que debo continuar y vivir y créeme que lo intento Sakura, tu más que nadie lo sabes, Tsunade, Shizune y tú me atendieron por mucho tiempo cuando tuve mis ataque de depresión por su muerte, pero te juro que trato de olvidarlo mantengo mi mente ocupada, ando de misión en misión, la tienda, la academia mis entrenamiento, pero al final todo me lo recuerda todo- mis ojos empezaron a llorar y en mi pecho se sentía un fuerte dolor

- tenten por dios ven, abrázame y llora todo lo que quieras saca eso de adentro y termina con tu dolor.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que me volví a sentir mejor, Sakura se mantuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado mientras lloraba, no solo ahora también cuando e murió.

Cuando por fin me sentía mejor me despedí de Sakura , me excuse con ella por quitarle su tiempo, pero ella solo dijo que no pasaba nada que aunque es madre y esposa también es amiga y en ese momento una amiga la necesitaba.

Llegue a mi apartamento, ya no tenia ganas de comer y menos de regresar a la tienda, me quedaría a dormir un rato, y asi olvidar el mal día que tuve.

Ya eran las 9 de las noches cuando desperté, mis ojos estaban húmedos e hinchados, parecía que aun dormida no podía dejar de llorar, me acerque al espejo y me vi ahí, delgada sin belleza alguna, que hombre en su sano juicio me quería, hera mas como una marimacho, sin ningún encanto femenino - suspiro- neji abra sentido por mi lo mismo que yo sentía por el?

POV

Estábamos rompiendo filas después del discurso de gaara, era un momento en e que partiríamos a la guerra sin saber si regresaríamos, y tal vez por la adrenalina de momento pero en ese instante me decidí, hablaría con neji, pues no sabría si iba a volver

- - Gai sensei , lee demos lo mejor de nosotros en la guerra y recuerden deben regresar a salvo

- - Jajaj claro mi flor de loto, la llama de la juventud nos traerá devuelta a casa – dijo muy animoso gai sensei

- - Sin dudarlo, tenten no hay nada que temer

Luego de tomar una pose absurda típico de ellos, me dirijo a lee para preguntarle por neji

- - Neji? , bueno estaba con su clan hace un rato seguro se preparan para partir

- - Entiendo, gracias lee

Tome mi equipo y pergaminos y me fui decidida a hablar con el

Neji estaba conversando con hinata sobre técnicas y formaciones de batalla, no podía evitarlo el titulo de genio no era algo a la ligera realmente era uno.

- - Neji, tienes un momento – dije nerviosa

- -Ah!, hola tente, me retiro – dijo hinata mientras caminaba a la salida

- -Adiós hinata – dije mientras veía a neji a los ojos

- -Algo ocurre tenten? – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

- -Neji en unos momentos partiremos a la guerra, y hay un gran porcentaje de que no regresemos, es posible que este sea el último momento en que volvamos a vernos

- - Lose pero es para lo que hemos sido entrenados, para este tipo de situación, en mi caso para proteger a mi aldea y a mi clan, pero es eso lo que te preocupa?, te preocupa morir?

- -No, realmente pienso igual que tu, es solo que no quiero que eso pase sin antes decirte lo que siento

- - Lo que siente? – sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y me miraba fijamente como si supiera lo que le iba a decir

- -Neji , neji, tu, tu , yo – rayos no puedo decirlo

- -Tú qué tenten? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi

- Tomando aire y con el rostro todo rojo mire a neji a los ojos y dije - Neji , me gustas, me gustas mucho – sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, no sabía que mas decir, en su rostro no había ninguna expresión, no había nada que indicara que tenía esperanzas, pero no huiría, así no era yo me quedaría sin importar la respuesta

- El se mantenía mirándome fijamente a los ojos,lo que provoco que cerrara mis ojos y agache la cabeza para decir algo, pero fui interrumpida por las palabra de neji

- cuando termine la guerra espero verte en pie y sera en ese momento que te de mi respuesta – se acerco a mí y me dio un suave corto y tierno beso en la frente y se alejo a la salida,se detuvo en la puerta para ya luego decir- no sé cómo pero te juro tenten que yo también regresare, solo espérame- dicho esto no volví a ver a neji hasta que cayó en batalla.

- Fin del POV

Cuando regrese de mis recuerdos ya estaba sumida en llanto, el recordar a neji y la manera en que partió, me hizo querer morir en ese lugar, haber caído en batalla haber partido con el – neji-me decía a mi misma – porque no cumpliste tu promesa? Porque no regresaste? dijiste que lo harías , maldición neji yo te espere, yo aun te espero.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana y me había levantado más temprano de lo normal, iría donde naruto a pedir una misión, con suerte seria una de días, le pediría a alguien que se encargara de la tienda en mi ausencia, y así podría deshacerme de este dolor, estaba realmente decidida amaba a neji pero mantener su recuerdo era lo mismo que no dejar que descansara en paz, pediría excusas a hinata luego por no asistir a su fiesta pero realmente necesitaba estar lejos de konoha si quería lograr su objetivo.

Cuando llegue a la torre del hokage me dirigí de inmediato a donde estaba el _Nanadaime, aunque naruto sea un amigo, dentro de la torre debo mantener el respeto a su cargo como Hokage -, Buenos días Nanadaime Sama – dije al estar en su presencia_

_-tenten hola como esta?, vamos entra, hace tiempo que no vas a casa, hinata desea verte, porque ya no nos visitas? – típico de naruto, siempre pendiente de su esposa_

_- es que he tenido muchas cosas y poco tiempo, pero pronto los compensare – le dije con una falsa sonrisa _

_-eso espero, pero dime que te hace venir a visitarme _

_- Nanadaime, quiero saber si no tendría una misión disponible para mi, si es una larga sería mucho mejor- le dije decidida_

_- una misión?, pero acabas de decir que tu tiempo es poco, si tienes algo de el no sería mejor descansar?_

_- naruto, por favor, necesito irme _

_- tenten estoy al tanto de tu situación hinata está muy preocupada por ti, son 9 años y aunque estas mejor creemos que es el momento en que lo dejes partir_

_- lose naruto créeme lose, y es por ello que quiero irme, estoy decidida a dejarlo pero aquí hay tantas cosas que me lo recuerdan que si me quedo no podre, por ello naruto te ruego ayúdame, déjame ir_

_Después de unos minutos en silencio naruto dijo – está bien pero la única misión que tengo es más un favor que una misión, tomara días y tendrás que salir de konoha en varias ocasiones, es todo lo que te puedo dar_

- _Un favor? De que se trata?- pregunte curiosa_

- _Veras, la familia de hinata , los hyuga me han pedido que les ayude con un miembro del clan, el cual necesita ser introducido como ninja en konoha, por alguna razón no vivió en konoha durante toda su vida y al regresar desean que sea un digno miembro del clan_

- _La rama secundaria?_

- _No, es de la rama primaria, es primo de hinata _

- _Primo?, imposible hinata solo tenía un primo y era neji – dije manteniéndome serena_

- _Eso creía yo, pero no, no tengo muchos detalles sobre este joven y porque nadie sabía de él, solo sé que hiashi me pidió ayuda y como veras no puedo negarme, pensaba darte la misión desde un principio por tu relación con los hyugas, pero ya luego pensaba en que debía buscar a alguien más si no la aceptabas, luego de verte aquí pensé que tal vez era el destino para que seas tú quien la lleve a cabo._

_Me mantuve en silencio procesando la información, haría equipo con un hyuga nuevamente, que ironía quiero olvidar uno y me ponen otro de compañero, pero siendo sincera esa era la mejor prueba para demostrarme a mi misma que podía olvidarlo y esta era la oportunidad_

- _La tomare naruto, cuando empiezo – dije con firmeza_

- _Si están tan segura solo debes firmar aquí, y tenten aun estas a tiempo para rechazarla, se cómo te sientes y si no…_

- _Lo hare naruto descuida, confía en mí- luego de firmar y completar el formulario de mi misión, naruto me dio copia del expediente del chico, me encontraría con el mañana en la academia, donde le mostraría lo básico y evaluaría sus conocimientos ninjas, ya después veremos que sigue, tome el expediente y me despedí de naruto, pero no sin que este antes se dirigirse a mi diciendo- nos vemos en la fiesta… es una orden – dijo con una gran sonrisa característica de él, por lo cual solo asentí._

- _Ya fuera de la torre del hokage me dedique a leer el expediente, al no ser ninja activo, y no vivir en konoha no había foto de él en el expediente, y los detalles solo lo que naruto ya me había dicho, como era mañana el inicio de mi nueva vida decidí cambiar un poco mi estilo, ya tenía 28 años y aun vestía como una niña, y eso debía cambiar._

_Al llegar a la fiesta de naruto, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verme, aunque si estaba distinta físicamente los que les sorprendió realmente fue que yo estuviera allí, en el fondo todo pensaron que no iría._

_Vestía una blusa tradicional china roja con estampado de flores, y una falda corte princesa un poco más arriba de la rodilla, en color crema, llevaba zapatillas de tacón, no muy alto pues odiaba estar incomoda, mi pelo estaba recogido en dos trenzas las cuales se unían en la parte de atrás, y un maquillaje bastante suave, pues aunque no lo parezca me gusta ser femenina a veces._

_En la fiesta estaban todos los compañeros de la academia, cada uno con sus esposos o esposas y sus respectivos hijos, también habían miembros del clan hyuga lo cual era de esperarse siendo una hyuga la esposa del nuevo hokage, me preguntaba si el primo de hinata estaría allí, pues sería un gran momento para conocerlo, cuando me acercaba a hinata para saludarla y preguntarle por su familiar, fui emboscada por algunos de los ex novatos de konoha._

- _Tenten esta hermosa – pronuncio una ino yamanaka muy alegre _

- _Gr-gracias ino , tu igual estas hermosa- ino yamanaka es la esposa de Sai un chico un poco raro pero agradable, ella siempre vestía hermosa y hoy no era la excepción, llevaba un vestido corte princesa a los muslos color amarillo, su esposo estaba muy guapo llevaba una camisa a juego con el vestido de su esposa y un pantalón negro, ambos tenían un hijo llamado Inojin, el cual es la imagen de ambos en uno solo, un chico tierno y responsable, me toco impartir clases con él en una de las tantas veces que ayudaba en la academia._

- _Gracias, me alegra que estés aquí, y salgas de ese lugar tan solitario que es tu apartamento._

- _Jeje gracias, nose que decirte ino así soy jejeje – estaba nerviosa ino era una mujer perfecta y directa ver su éxito familiar y de paso recordar que estoy sola no es algo que me haga sentir mejor- etto ino dime has visto a Lee? Hace un tiempo que no se dé el_

- _Creo que esta con su hijo entrenando afuera, los que creo que aun no llegan son Sakura y sasuke, aun no los he visto llegar_

- _Bueno es temprano aun, de seguro llegaran pronto_

- _Sí, bueno, yo Sakura tampoco saldría de casa con prisa con el bombón de marido que tiene_

- _Por dios ino tu esposo esta a tu lado_

- _Descuida Sai sabe que soy solo suya_

_Después de unos momentos de animada platica con ino trato nuevamente de acercarme a hinata para preguntarle por su primo misterioso – bueno ino debo irme hay alguien con quien quiero conversar, fue un placer saludarte – en ese momento tropiezo bruscamente con alguien – Rayos, tenga un poco mas de cuidado señor,- cuando vi a esa persona mis pies se quedaron helados, lagrimas bajaron de mis ojos de manera incontrolable, y sin control de mi, rápidamente perdí el conocimiento._


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3_

No sabía dónde estaba, abría mis ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz, me sentí como si hubiera tenido días durmiendo, el olor a incienso adornaban la habitación donde me encontraba, era un lugar muy lindo, poco a poco fui reconociendo ese lugar, era la habitación de hinata, estuve allí varias veces cuando nacieron sus hijos, y siempre me pareció un lugar agradable.

Cuando reacciones me levante rápidamente estaba angustiada y nerviosa, por dios era él, era n…

- Tenten despertaste- la voz de hinata me saco de mis pensamientos

- Hinata, lo viste, lo viste era él, estaba en la fiesta hinata por dios dime que lo viste dime que no estoy perdiendo la razón- estaba desesperada, quería salir corriendo no sabía qué hacer o que pensar, solo en mi mente se repetía la imagen de él, de neji

- Tranquila tenten, no debes angustiarte, por favor tranquilízate y yo te explico- en ese momento entra a la habitación Sakura e Ino, ambas muy preocupadas por mi situación

- Por dios como estas, estas mejor? – pregunta la pelirosa muy preocupada

- Por dios tenten sexo sin protección, quien es el padre? – dijo ino como regaño

- Ino- dijeron Sakura e hinata a unisonó – deja de bromear así regaño la peliazul

- Ino, por favor – decía mientras apretaba las sabanas y lagrimas bajaban de mi rostro- dime que lo viste, dime que no fue mi imaginación

- Que lo vi? A quien? te refieres a Tori?- dijo la rubia extrañada

- Tori? Quién demonios es Tori? – pregunte confundida

- Tenten cariño, tori es mi primo – dijo hinata dulcemente – Hyuga Tori es sobrino de mi difunta madre, vivió en la montañas de konoha desde los 7 años, y regreso a konoha hace poco

- Imposible, a quien yo vi fue a ….

- Neji? -interrumpió hinata – cuando regreso yo también me sorprendí, no podía creer el parecido, y si no fuera porque yo misma estuve presente durante su muerte hubiera jurado que era niisan, pero no lo es, tori es un muchacho muy bueno, pero siempre fue una persona muy enfermiza, por ello vivía en el campo, cuando tori llego, naruto reunió a todos los cercanos a neji y les presento a tori, no quería que nadie se asustara al verlo pero de todos tú fuiste la única que no asistió.

Me mantuve en silencio, no pude decir nada, fui tan tonta, creer que él era neji, creer que aun vivía, pero que estúpida fui

- Puedo pasar? – una voz masculina, una voz que conocía tocaba la puerta

- Oh, claro Tori Pasa – pronuncio hinata con su normal sonrisa

- Gracias hinata sama – no lo podía creer, lo tenía a mi lado y aun así no podía terminar de aceptar que no era neji, debía mantener la cordura, si seguía así hinata se preocuparía y las demás igual, y no era lo que buscaba, además hay algo que tenía claro el no era neji hyuga, y solo eso debía creer- disculpen la intromisión solo quería saber si ya estaba mejor, pero veo que ya esta despierta, eso es buena señal – me limite a asentir – bueno debo retirarme hinata sama mañana debo reunirme con la persona encargada de mi entrenamiento

- - de hecho ….- todas voltean al tiempo a ver que iba a decir- yo seré la encargada de tu entrenamiento

- Entonces descanse, nos vemos mañana srta. – cuando tori salió hinata se que mirándome insegura, ino solo miraba a tori salir del cuarto y Sakura estaba muy enojada, cuando la puerta cerro, Sakura exploto

- Acaso naruto está loco, porque te puso a ti con él, a caso no sabía que pasaría, que pasa por su cabeza

- . tranquila Sakura yo le pedí a naruto la misión, además ya me han explicado, solo me agarro de sorpresa

- Vamos tenten llevas mucho tiempo sufriendo por neji, y aparece su doble de repente cualquiera tendría una recaída

- Pero yo no soy cualquiera, lo he superado y se lo demostrare, confíen en mi chicas

- Yo si confió tenten, y cualquier cosa, lo que sea dímelo, si es necesario le pediré a naruto que asigne a alguien más –dijo hinata mientras tomaba mi mano

- Debo retirarme chicas la noche fue un poco loca para mí- dije al levantarme de la cama – espera tenten le pediré a alguien que te lleve

- No hinata estoy bien, acaso no dijeron que confían en mí? – las amigas no dijeron nada y vieron como partía por la ventana

Ya en mi departamento, reflexionaba todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta de naruto, ya tenía dos cosas claras primero que neji estaba muerto y 2do debía entrenar a un ninja llamado Tori Hyuga, el cual era el doble de este, en verdad este día a sido de los mas locos de mi vida y no es por exagerar pero aun así mañana daré lo mejor de mí para lograr mis 2 objetivos, primero que tori sea el gran ninja que su familia desea y segundo olvidar a neji hyuga.

Al día siguiente ya en la academia ninja estoy lista para iniciar mi día entrenando a tori, para esta ocasión use mi traje de batalla el cual use cuando hanabi fue secuestrada, una blusa a los muslos roja con estampado, un pantalón corto azul y mis sandalias ninjas, era cómodo y deje de usarlo con la poca actividad que teníamos, por lo cual considero esta una buena oportunidad para usarlo, unos minutos después de hundirme en mis pensamientos llega tori, tori tenia los típicos ojos hyugas, pelo largo hasta las caderas, sujetaba su pelo con un tipo de metal en la punta, lo que me hacia recordar a neji cuando nos conocimos, vestía kimono banco con el emblema hyuga en la parte de atrás, un pantalón Rojo, sus sandalias eran típicas sandalias chinas, como no era ninja aun, carecía de banda ninja.

-Buenos días, estas mejor?. – me dijo al acercarse

- sí, gracias por preguntar – no podía evitar estar nerviosa, pero solo me debía repetir, el no era neji

- bien ante todo lo correcto es presentarme, soy Hyuga Tori, miembro de la rama primaria del mismo clan , tengo 29 años y desde ahora seré su estudiante – cuando dijo su edad me convencí mas de que no era neji, neji era un año menor que yo, así que debía tener 27

- bien es mi turno entonces, soy tenten, y te mostrare lo básico de ser un ninja, espero llevarnos bien Hyuga-kun

- Eso espero tenten Sensei – Tori extendió su mano para sellar el nuevo equipo que se acaba de formar

Ya en la academia, le mostraba a tori como trabajar con los kunais y demás armas, me sorprendí bastante pues con solo una breve explicación era todo un experto cada detalle al lanzarlo me recordaba a neji, su mirada al objetivo, su concentración, sus expresiones todo, demonios dos personas pueden ser tan parecidas?

- Hyuga kun, has lanzado kunais antes?

- No, pero en mi sueños siempre lo hacia

- En tus sueños? – eso me dio curiosidad - me dices que lanzas 15 kunais por primera vez, aciertas 14 y solo lo has hecho en tus sueños?

- Puede que suene ridículo pero así es, siento como si no fuera la primera vez que tomara uno en mis manos

- No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, a caso un genio hyuga ha renacido, imposible, dos personas no podían ser tan parecidas, pero debía probar mi teoría-Hyuga kun, qué opinas del destino?

- Destino?

- Si, destino

- el destino es algo decidido desde el nacimiento, y sin importar lo que se intente, las personas no pueden cambiarlo

- crees que todos compartimos algo en nuestro destino? – esta vez pregunte con voz temblorosa

- Si, - y con una sonrisa de medio lado dijo – la muerte

Lagrimas bajaban de mi rostro No era posible, cada palabra que dijo, son las palabras de neji a hinata, en los exámenes, son las creencias de neji, esa persona que está frente de mi es neji, podría jurarlo es el.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar y mi corazón latía muy rápido, si él era neji y se ocultaba sobre una falsa identidad no se lo perdonaría, jamás perdonaría todos estos años de dolor por su ausencia, pero y si estaba equivocada y si no era neji y todo era pura coincidencia? Debía manejar muy bien esta situación y controlar mis emociones.

- Está bien tenten Sensei? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi

- Si, si estoy muy bien vamos continuemos el entrenamiento y luego iremos a comer

- Como diga Sensei

Continuamos el entrenamiento por varias horas a nivel de armas él estaba mejor que bien, se podría decir que supero a cualquiera, claro excepto a mí, para dentro de unos días a este paso se podría decir que su rango chunin estaba asegurado,

- Bien Hyuga kun puedes ir a comer, nos encontraremos en el bosque a la salida de konoha en 2 hora, sabes donde es?

- Si, la sra hinata sama me mostro la ciudad y se donde esta cada lugar

- Excelente, bien nos vemos en 2 horas

- Usted no comerá?

- Si, en un rato antes debo hacer unas cosas

- Entiendo – se levanta y se retira brincando entre arboles

Es normal para los miembros hyugas tener conocimientos ninjas, pues son entrenados desde muy jóvenes por su clan, pero en este caso es extremadamente bueno y eso hace más evidente mi teoría

Debía buscar una manera de probar que él era neji, pero como? Y porque se ocultaba?, acaso su familia lo planeo todo?, y hinata, acaso hinata también lo sabe?, tenia miles de preguntas en mi cabeza pero de algo estaba segura él era neji, debía averiguar porque lo hacía.

Llegue a mi departamento, el lugar era hermoso, estaba rodeado por arboles ya que estaba muy alejado del centro de konoha, tenía solo 3 pisos de los cuales cada uno correspondía a un departamento, en el de abajo vivía la una señora y su hija cuyo esposo murió durante la 4ta guerra, el 2do era mi piso, y el ultimo el cual estaba en venta y por ahora no vivía nadie, o eso creía.

Cuando llegue había un aura bastante movida, en la entrada estaba nuri, la señora del primer piso la cual como siempre me da un cálido y hermoso saludo

- Hola tenten chan como estas el día de hoy?

- Muy bien estoy entrenando a un nuevo ninja y eso me mantiene enérgica

- Enserio y es guapo? Creo que ya es hora de que pienses en casarte eres muy bella nose porque has tardado tanto

- Jeje la verdad no creo que eso sea para mí, pero en fin a que se debe este movimiento de personas

- El piso de arriba se ha vendido, son las cosas de propietario que están organizando y remodelando algunas cosas

- Eso lo explica, bueno debo darme un baño y regresar fue un pacer saludarla obasa

En mi departamento tome un baño y me cambie rápidamente, no me daba tiempo a almorzar por lo que decidí, irme de inmediato al punto de reunión

Ya en el lugar tori estaba sentado esperando – disculpa me he retrasado

- No está bien, que haremos aquí sensei?

- Etto, bien quiero que pelees conmigo cuerpo a cuerpo

- Pelear?

- Si, como hyuga debes ser bueno en el taijutsu por lo que no sería problema para ti, quiero medir que tan bueno eres evadiendo mis ataques.

- Bien

- Empecemos

Varias semanas han pasado desde el inicio del entrenamiento de tori, ya puede evitar mis ataque con facilidad, constantemente me pone nerviosa pues a veces lo sorprendo observándome, acaso sospecha de mis intenciones?, debo de sacar toda la información posible sobre qué ha pasado esto últimos años

**bien es raro presentarse en el cap 3 pero soy media rara, espero que les guste esta historia, de verdad la hago con mucho cariño a la pareja, por lo general publico las historia completas pero esta ocasión lo haré de manera distinta, tratare de subir un cap diario, no sera un fic muy largo y de verdad espero su opinión el los comentarios, sea historia buena o mala para lo que escribimos eso nos ayuda a terminar los proyectos y sentirnos que nos apoyan, gracias **

**besitos **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Tenten sensei es una muer maravillosa, en sus entrenamientos es fácil captar sus enseñanzas, es como si conociera su estilo, no puedo dejar de verla, a veces soy sorprendido por ella mientras la miro y me es difícil mantener la serenidad cuando esta cerca, por alguna extraña razón ella me es muy familiar, acaso será ella la chica con la que sueño?, en mis sueños aparezco haciendo un sinnúmero de cosas, cosas que nunca por mi condición podría haber realizado, mi pasado es incierto, solo se las cosas que me han dicho desde aquel día, y no se si sean ciertas, pero la chica de mis sueños aunque no tenga rostro tiene unos choguitos y un estilo de ropa diferente al de sensei por lo que estoy seguro que no es ella, además que no se si esos sean realmente mis recuerdos o si solo son cuentos de mi cerebro causados por mi enfermedad.

Hoy el clima es bastante lluvioso es imposible entrenar, sensei me ha enseñado bastante técnicas de ataque, al principio me fue un poco difícil pero luego de unos días ya las podía manejar, sensei estaba sorprendida y inconscientemente en algunas ocasiones pronunciaba el nombre de neji en mis a sañas, lo que me hacía sentir molesto e incomodo.

Nos reuniremos en la salida de konoha, la próxima semana tendremos mi primera misión y de esta dependerá mi nombramiento como chunin, por lo que hoy sensei dará instrucciones importantes para los próximos días.

- Hola huyga kun

- Buenos días sensei

- El clima está bastante interesante por ello solo te daré instrucciones y podrá ir a casa

- Entiendo, le escucho

- Hyuga kun en 3 días saldremos a una misión transportaremos a una pareja de esposos a la aldea de la nube, son unos importantes miembros de un clan el cual se esta reconstruyendo y esta al acecho de sus enemigos para que esto no suceda, nosotros nos haremos pasar por ellos y ellos serán nuestros acompañantes, hasta que ambos no estén a salvo en la nube no podemos perderles de vista, mientras tanto tienes hasta entonces días libres úsalos para descansar o visitar tu familia lo tienes bien merecido

- Gracias sensei, entonces me disculpo y me marcho primero

- Hasta entonces hyuga kun

- Hasta entonces sensei

Partí del lugar dejando a sensei en aquel lugar, no se movió de ahí, me despidió con una sonrisa y al retirarme se mantuvo allí de pie, no necesitaba el byakugan para ver que se sus ojos bajaba una lagrima.

Llegue a mi departamento, es extraño rara vez llegaba durante el día y no podía apreciar su exterior, era un lugar muy bonito lejos del centro de konoha, tenía solo 3 pisos y yo vivía en el no.3, en la primera vivía una señora muy amable y en el 2do solo sé que vivía una señorita.

Dentro de mi apartamento no encontraba que hacer el clima era bastante malo para salir y no conocía a nadie que pudiera visitar, mi prima hinata, aunque era muy amable y desde que la conocí sentí una paz y unas fuertes ganas de protegerla no tenía esa confianza como para llegar a su casa sin previo aviso, me puse ropa cómoda y me lance sobre mi cama a dormir una siesta, pero al cerrar mis ojos en mis pensamientos estaba la lagrima de sensei, porque lloraba?, acaso seria por el por el tal neji?

De lo poco que se es que neji fue su compañero de equipo y miembro de mi clan, pertenecía a la rama secundaria y según escuche fue un prodigio que murió en batalla protegiendo la aldea, un orgullo hyuga, pero por alguna extraña razón pensar en que me parezco a él me resultaba molesto, y más pensar que fue más que un simple compañero de equipo para sensei.

Varias horas después estaba despierto, volví a soñar con la chica de los chonguitos y unas batallas pasadas con personas desconocidas, me sentía muy extraño y al tocar mi rostro mi sorpresa fue mayor, tenia lagrimas estaba llorando.

Al tocar las lagrimas mi cuerpo reacciono a ello, sentí un enorme vacío sobre mí, me sentí solo, sentí que algo me faltaba, esa chica debía averiguar quien es y que me une a ella, y mas importante porque sueño con ella, pero algo estaba claro no tenía ningún dato que me ayude en mi búsqueda estaba desconcertado.

Después de podes controlar esas emociones me acerque a la nevera para preparar algo de cenar, para mi sorpresa estaba vacío por lo que tuve que salir a comprar algo, gracias a dios la lluvia había cesado

Ya de regreso llevaba algunas bolsas de víveres, me adentre al parque pues era una ruta más corta en el parque aparentemente no había nadie, era normal pues era bastante tarde, luego de ver hacia un lado del lugar pude notar una imagen familiar entre las sombras sentada sobre una banca, no podía creerlo, era la joven de los chonguitos? Era ella, me acerque de inmediato pero para mi sorpresa sensei estaba en una de las bancas sentada con la cabeza hacia abajo y un rotundo silencio

- Sensei Está bien?

Ella no respondió, solo giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba y lanzándose a mis brazos llorando de manera descontrolada solo dijo:

- Neji, viniste por mi

- Sensei, no soy esa persona, soy tori

- Neji, porque no volviste, dijiste que regresarías a salvo, neji abrázame, no te vuelvas a ir

Después de decir esto sensei se desmayo en mis brazos

No encontraba que hacer, no sabía donde vivía sensei, y no había a quien preguntarle, la tome en mis brazos y note que tenía mucha fiebre, parece que se quedo bastante rato bajo la lluvia y luego al parque, rápidamente me fui a mi departamento pues debía ayudarla.

En mi departamento, la tumbe sobre la cama, no tenia opción su fiebre está muy alta y debía quitarle la ropa mojada – sensei por favor despierte – me repetía y nada ocurrió, no hubo opción empecé a quitare la ropa , la blusa fue lo más difícil pues era ajustada a su cuerpo y no quería tocar más de lo debido, luego les quite el pantalón y las mallas ninjas, cuando seque su cuerpo apropiadamente, no podía evitar estar nervioso, ella tenía un cuerpo perfecto, bien formado por el entrenamiento, sus pechos no eran grandes pero tenían un tamaño bastante apetecible, el mejor cuerpo que he visto, aunque realmente no he visto muchos que digamos - pero que estoy diciendo es mi sensei, tori cálmate – ya luego de colocarle uno de mis kimonos y cubrirla adecuadamente con mi sabanas, me dedique a preparar algo para comer debía esperar a que despierte para poder medicarla así que la vigilaría toda la noche.

Durante las primeras horas su fiebre no cesaba lo que me preocupaba bastante, luego de unos minutos ella empezó a susurrar a lo que yo trataba de entender

- Neji, me gustas , regresa neji

No lo podía creer me molestaba tanto lo que dijo, sentí que me quitaban algo, pero porque?, apenas conocía a sensei desde hace unas semanas, porque me siento tan posesivo

- Neji, te espero neji

Unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarla entraron a mi cuerpo es como si mi alma quisiera actuar por sí sola.

- Neji, déjame morir contigo

No, no podía permitir ver a sensei sufrir así, me dolía me dolía mucho, me sentía impotente, de repente en mis pensamientos había una persona más, la chica de los chonguitos, acaso solo quiere decir que no la olvide, kamisama si tan solo fueran la misma persona, realmente no se qué hacer pues creo me gusta sensei.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para luego ver donde estaba, ya era de día lo que me dejaba mas confundida, como llegue a mi departamento? No poda recordar nada solo recuerdo que en mis sueños neji volvía mientras yo esperaba en una banca del parque.

Me levante lentamente pues me sentía muy débil, algo me saco de mis pensamientos cuando note la extraña ropa que llevaba `puesta, acaso no no no, me dije nerviosa, tomare un baño y luego reflexionare sobre lo que realmente paso, cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta del baño mi cara se puso totalmente roja no lo podía creer tori estaba en el baño totalmente desnudo, era una excelente vista pero no no no tenten reacciona tienes a un chico desnudo en el baño que rayos paso anoche, Salí corriendo hacia el cuarto y me oculte debajo de la sabanas, cuando tori Salía cubriéndose con una toalla y un notable sonrojo

- Sensei, que paso, digo disculpe, porque no toco antes de entrar?

- Tocar? Es mi apartamento por que debería tocar y más importante que haces aquí

- Tranquila – decía mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla mostrando serenidad- esta es mi casa , es usted quien esta donde no debe

- Queeeeee?, dije sorprendida- me dedique a observar detenidamente el espacio y si realmente no era mi cuarto, pero dios que vergüenza no podía salir de debajo de las sabanas

- Tranquila sensei, no paso nada malo, ayer me la encontré en el parque con mucha fiebre y como no sé donde vive la traje a mi casa

- En el parque? – dicho esto note mi error no fue un sueño hermoso con el regreso de neji simplemente fue tori quien en mis delirios me rescato

Salí de debajo de las sabanas y tori extendía sus manos para ayudarme a levantarme, nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos , de repente una pregunta salto a mi cabeza – quien cambio mi ropa?, tori salió del cuarto evadiendo la pregunta diciendo nos vemos en la cocina para el desayuno, cerró la puerta dejándome con la mayor vergüenza del mundo imaginando la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Cuando entre en la cocina tori ya estaba con su ropa puesta, se cambio en otro cuarto al parecer, yo aun vestía su kimono, y me sentía un poco apenada

- Siéntate en un momento le sirvo el café

- Gracias tori, por lo de anoche gracias – agache mi cabeza mientras se sentó del otro lado de la mesa

- Puedo preguntarle algo? Dijo mirándome dejando una taza de café para mi

- Depende de lo que sea – le dije, no estaba dispuesta a responder cosas innecesarias

- Que paso entre el tal neji y tú? Dijo mirándome fijamente sin dejar de tomar su café

- Nada – dije en tono de tristeza

- Pues por lo que paso anoche no pareció un simple nada – dijo en tono de reclamo

- Que paso exactamente anoche tori? – me enojo bastante lo que dijo y como lo dijo

- Simplemente dijiste cosas que hacían parecer que el tal neji y tu eran más que compañeros de equipo – dijo enojado

- Mira nose que dije o que entendiste, pero eso tampoco es tu asunto, eres un simple hyuga que su familia no está conforme y quieren pulir así que mejor no te metas donde no te llaman.

- Entiendo, entonces deja de confundirme con él, estoy harto que me cuando haga algo bueno me compares con él.

Inconscientemente no pude evitar sentirme mal, enojada, furiosa pero no con tori, más bien conmigo misma, tenia razón todo era mi culpa

- Vete quiero estar sola – le dije mientras volteaba hacia el cuarto

- La verdad …. Estas en mi casa así que …. Bueno me iré tu ropa esta sobre la lavadora cuando te sientas mejor solo cierra la puerta.

- Ah! Lo siento es cierto no, no te vayas yo me iré, y te devolveré la ropa después- le dije con una falsa sonrisa

Cuando me disponía a marcharme tori me tomo de brazo y en ello trómpece torpemente con la silla, tori trato de ayudarme pero fue inútil termine cayendo sobre él, ambos quedamos mirándonos como ocurrió en el cuarto, nuestras miradas se decían tanto y tanto tori como yo estábamos confundidos, no podía evitarlo sus labios empezaron a acercarse, se acercaban poco a poco a los míos y yo no quería detenerlo, no tenía intención de hacerlo de repente alguien toco la puerta

- Hyuga San, Hyuga san está en casa? – una voz familiar para mí se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta

- Nuri? – dije de repente

- Si, es la señora del piso de abajo, la conoces?

- Queeee? Donde rayos vives? – me levante rápidamente a mirar por una de las ventanas, con razón estaba tan confundida, estaba en mi edificio, tori era mi vecino, por kami esto no podía ser peor

- Sensei, creo que debería ir al cuarto – dijo tori señalando la puerta de su habitación

- No, descuida nuri es una señora bastante comprensiva entenderá..

- No es eso, es que tu ropa dice mucho más que las palabras-dijo un poco sonrojado

Rayos, no lo había notado apenas tenía kimono, no había nada de bajo, este día no podía ser peor me dirigí rápidamente al cuarto y me dispuse a ponerme la ropa.

Cuando sensei se adentro al cuarto abrí la puerta para atender a quien tocaba

- Disculpe Obasa estaba en el cuarto, que se le ofrece?

- Oh! Tan educado como siempre hyuga san, veras solo quería decirte que en unos días será el cumpleaños de la una joven que vive en el segundo piso y quería invitarte, así de paso la conoces, es una chica muy hermosa y está soltera – dijo mientras le guiñaba su ojo

- Entiendo, puedo preguntar cuál es el nombre de esa joven

- Claro, se llama tenten, es una kunoichi muy importante en konoha y dueña de una de las tiendas de armas más conocidas del pueblo

- Bien entonces será un placer asistir – le dije con una sonrisa

- Perfecto yo te avisare cuando todo esté listo

Dicho esto la sra salía del apartamento muy contenta con su Azaña, unos minutos después sale sensei ya con su ropa puesta

- Bien ya me voy, tori lo que te dije..

- Está bien sensei, yo soy quien se disculpa, tiene razón y no es asunto mío

- No, estas en lo correcto, tú me lo recuerdas tanto, debe ser incomodo para ti, pero no te mentiré tori realmente creo que tu eres él y averiguare que pasa.- Cuando dijo eso salió inmediatamente por la puerta

Ella cree que soy neji?, ya me lo sospechaba pero no pensé que me lo dijera abiertamente, pero algo si tengo claro no se mucho de mi vida pasada pero hay algo que si sé, yo no soy neji hyuga.

Durante el resto de la semana no supe nada de sensei, a veces quería bajar a su departamento para saber si estaba mejor, pero como ella nunca me dijo que vivía allí, no me atreví, mis sueños seguían siendo los mismos, y la chica de chonguitos cada día era más frecuentes en ellos, mañana debía reunirme con sensei en la torre del hokage para partir a nuestra misión.

Cuando salía del apartamento de tori, me dirigí de inmediato a mi departamento, me lance sobre la cama y cerré los ojos, pero para mi sorpresa en mis pensamientos no estaba neji, estaba tori y nuestro incidente de la mañana, que me pasa acaso me estaré enamorando de tori, no no no, mi único interés es saber quién es en realidad, y si no es neji alejarme de él y nada más.

La semana casi termina y no sé nada de tori, lo he evitado lo todo posible, mañana nos reuniremos en la torre del hokage para salir a nuestra misión

Esta tarde visitare a hinata para así ver que averiguo respecto a tori y hasta dónde puedo llegar

Ya en la casa de hinata ella me recibe con un gran abrazo

- Hola tenten, ha pasado bastante tiempo, me alegra verte por aquí – expreso la ojiperla

- Jejej si, veras no he tenido tiempo ya sabes entrenado a tori – le dije rascándome la cabeza

- Bien y esta es una visita casual o necesitas algo? – me cuestiono mientras me invitaba a sentar

Hinata era una mujer muy inteligente, se daba cuentas de cosas que muchos podían dejar pasar

- Hinata, que sabes de tori?- le pregunte en un tono bastante serio

- Tenten el no es neji – dijo sin mirarme y poniendo un semblante triste

- Porque lo dices has notado algo

- Cuando lo conocí, mantuve la duda pero después de unas semanas estaba más convencida aun, pero cuando supe su historia la sospecha desapareció por completo

- A que te refiere - le dije

- La madre de tori era una hyuga muy influyente entre el clan, cuando el padre de tori muere durante una misión, su madre del sufrimiento por su pérdida enfermo dejando a tori al cuidado de uno de los monjes del clan, tori era un niño sano pero callado, no tenía ningún interés en nada ni en la vida misma, cuando su madre murió tori se volvió muy enfermizo y los médicos no encontraban la razón de su mal, fue enviado a las montaña donde viven los monjes de nuestro clan con el fin de curar el alma de tori.

- Su alma?

- Si, en nuestro clan hay una creencia de que nuestra alma puede enfermarse y nuestro cuerpo mantenerse sano, incluso morir a causa de ello

- Y que paso con tori?

- Durante varios años tori vivió en sillas de rueda o en cama, no hablaba y siempre estaba enfermo, y al igual que nuestros médicos los suyos tampoco encontraron el mal, pero hace 9 años algo paso

- Qué? Que paso?

- Recuerdas la ocasión donde después del discurso de gaara neji y yo conversábamos y tu llegabas a la tienda?

- Si – como podría, jamás olvidaría ese día

- Bien ese día recibimos una carta donde le explicaban a mi padre que tori estaba en coma, extrañamente mientras conversaba por primera vez con uno de los monjes se desmayo y no volvió a despertar, cuando se le cuestiono al monje sobre que hablaban el solo dijo que tori había dicho una palabras y enseguida se había desmayado, el dijo:

`` yo he muerto el día que murió mi madre, ya es momento de dar paso a una nueva vida``

Esto se interpreto como la muerte del alma de tori

- Pero no entiendo que paso con su cuerpo

- Su cuerpo estaba sano, delgado por la mala alimentación pero sano, su cuerpo fue colocado en un cuarto cuidado por los monjes hasta el día que tori decidiera volver a su cuerpo o una nueva alma le ocupase

- Una nueva alma? – esa parte me inquieto bastante

- Según los monjes y ansíanos, cuando un alma muere, el cuerpo queda disponible para ser ocupado por una nueva o su alma real decida regresar

- Entonces como es que el está aquí

- Cuando regresamos a konoha después de la batalla, durante el periodo que kakashi fue nombrado hokage, se nos informo que tori había despertado, y que no recordaba mucho de su pasado, solo vagos recuerdos de sus padres y de cuando estaba en silla de ruedas, por lo que se determino que era tori quien había despertado, después de ello, recibió entrenamiento para volver a caminar y durante siete años aprendo las técnicas hyugas que antes no pudo aprender.

- Lo que me quieres decir que es imposible que neji haya tomado su cuerpo?

- Para poder suceder algo así, neji debía ser 100% compatible con tori, y tener un motivo para regresar, pero neji no tenia tal motivo, lo viste neji murió conforme y en paz, nada quedo pendiente.

- Hinata, todo no te suena extraño?, la fecha en las que ocurrieron las cosas, si trataras a tori como yo lo he tratado este tiempo te darías cuenta que es el, podría jurarlo

- Tenten, qué más quisiera yo que fuera niisan, pero no lo es, no te engañes a ti misma, aun así te daré el beneficio de la duda, si tori y niisan son las misma persona, entonces los recuerdos de niisan deben estar mezclados con los de tori, trata de averiguar sobre sus recuerdos, según los ancianos los recuerdos de ambas almas quedan en el cuerpo, así que si es él, tarde o temprano deberá recordar.

- Eso haré hinata , gracias

- Gracias, porque?

- Por confiar por encima de la lógica

- Tenten, que harás si es niisan – me cuestiono con mirada fría

- No lo se

- Y si no es?

- Enterrar a neji junto con la decepción

Dicho esto y con toda la información reunida, Salí de la casa de hinata camino a mi departamento, Ya en mi casa me lance sobre mi cama, tenía mucha información que procesar, debía buscar una manera de que tori se dé cuenta que es neji, pero como? además si resulta no ser neji debía dejar en claro lo que sentía por él, mañana partiría con tori a la nube en una misión importante y debía organizar todo en mi cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

**holitus, será breve, a partir de ahora habra lemon, podrá ser este capítulo o el otro o el otro, no se pero habrá**

**otra cosa no se escribir lemon así que no me peleen si no me sale bien**

**los Amodors bay bay**

Capitulo 6

Ya es el día en que partiremos a nuestra la misión, estoy entrando a la oficina del hokage para reunirme con sensei y dar por final los detalles de la misión, no es la primera vez que estoy allí, ya que en un par de ocasiones estuve en el lugar para tratar el tema de mi entrenamiento, cuando llegue sensei ya está allí, lo que es extraño ya que por lo regular yo llego primero, lo que indica que esto es realmente importante.

- Saludos – dijo el hokage dirigiéndose a nosotros inmediatamente hice mi entrada – bien iré al grano en la entrada de konoha les estarán esperando dos persona con ropa de sirvientes, ellos son los últimos descendiente de un clan muy importante del pais de la nube, el clan Yotsuki, hasta ahora se habían mantenido ocultos y es el momento de regresar a casa y así puedan contraer matrimonio y llevar a cabo la reconstrucción de su clan- Nanadaime Sama estaba bastante serio mientras hablaba, tenía poco tiempo conociéndolo por lo que las pocas veces que lo vi siempre sonreía y no había mostrado este lado, Hasta ahora- su misión será llevarlos a salvo a su destino, será una misión de 3 días ida y vuelta, claro, esto si todo marcha bien, deberán hacerse pasar por ellos durante el viaje, así en caso de una emboscada no seran el blanco principal, viajaran con ustedes en carreta.-Nanadaime Sama hiso una breve pausa para luego continuar-los he elegido a ustedes por varias razones, primero porque las características de ustedes se asemejan a las de ellos, segundo porque tu byakugan tori será muy útil para mantener un rango de vigilancia viable para el excito de la misión, tercero porque tu habilidad de defensa tenten es de las mejores para las misiones que necesitamos distancia , y por ultimo porque confió en ustedes, Tori aquí está tu banda ninja como genin, si todo va bien regresaras como chunin a la aldea – Nanadaime Sama extendió su mano para entregarme mi banda ninja con el emblema de konoha, la cual inmediatamente coloque en mi frente -Tenten algo más que quiero que sepas, estos bandidos son experto en armas y aparente mente la clave de ello es el chakra que manejan, según se sus armas se conecta a sus cuerpos por medio del chakra, usa esta información lo mejor que puedas

- Claro naruto confía en mí – dijo Sensei con una sonrisa y seguridad que la hacían ver una mujer admirable, dicho esto y tras una reverencia sensei y yo nos retiramos a la entrada de konoha, allí se nos entrego ropas y se nos indico como deberíamos peinarnos

Sensei lucía una hermosa yukata roja con bordados blancos en la parte de abajo, llevaba el pelo suelto hasta las caderas, adornado con un broche de pelo muy sencillo pero elegante, tenía un maquillaje suave y su belleza podría dejar a cualquier hombre perplejo, era extraño verla en estilo japonés pues lo suyo siempre fue las prendas al estilo chino, pero viéndola así ningún hombre dudaría a rendirse a sus pies.

Mientras me acercaba a ella una vos detrás nuestro dijo, recuerden ahora son esposos, y no se pongan nerviosos durante la noche, eso sería muy problemático.

Naruto fue claro con sus inducciones, debíamos cambiarnos acorde a quienes reemplazaríamos, cuando termine de colocarme mi yukata, me lleve una enorme sorpresa al ver a tori

Llevaba una yukata roja con bordados blancos en la parte superior, habían recogido su larga cabellera en una cola alta, se veía espectacular, realmente guapo podría decir, llevaba dos espadas a un lado típico del clan que representaría, su pose y estilo al caminar se podría apreciar un desfile de belleza y elegancia – típico del clan hyuga - sin dudar tori dejaría a cualquier chica con la boca abierta, realmente parecía un dios, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz tras nuestro.

Recuerden que ahora son esposos, y no se pongan nerviosos durante la noche, eso sería muy problemático

Shikamaru Nara, el ahora consejero de naruto estaba justo tras nosotros, No entendí bien a qué se refería, tal vez lo decía por que tori era novato o tal vez porque podíamos ser atacados, pero algo si era seguro , Shikamaru no lo decía por nada, no hablaba de mas solo decía lo necesario para el todo eso era muy problemático.

Como nadie sabía el nombre de las personas que sustituiremos, podríamos mantener los nuestros, solo debíamos agregar el apellido del clan el cual era Yotsuki.

Ya en la entrada del la aldea tori y yo nos adentramos a nuestros personajes, tori me tomaba de la mano con mucha delicadeza y me sonreía con amor – rayos realmente me enloquecía esas cosas, pero no estaba segura porque, aunque se parece a neji, el nunca hizo esas cosas y era difícil imaginarlo haciéndolas, porque realmente no explico porque me diento así, mi miedo mayor es que hinata tenga razón y el no sea Neji – con suaves movimientos me ayuda a subirme al carruaje., para luego subir tras de mí, fue algo muy lindo por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Hinary mi acompañante noto mi reacción y con una disimulada sonrisa se sentó a mi lado, en frente de mi estaba tori quien no dejaba de mirarme, me ponía nerviosa, hasta llegue a pensar que tenía algo en la cara y no lo notaba, al lado de este estaba Aony su guardián y real feudal, Aony y su futura esposa eran unas personal muy amables y durante el viaje se mantuvieron el silencio para no despertar sospechas, tori se mantuvo vigilando con su byakugan el arrea para estar seguros de que no pasara nada, luego de casi un día de viaje llegamos a un hotel donde nos hospedaríamos para continuar el camino al día siguiente, como se supone que tori y yo somos los señores Yotsuki nos dieron una habitación de lujo, me quede helada cuando se nos informo que debíamos compartir la misma habitación, no lo podía creer, mi mala suerte seguía, aun que ya había compartido una no era lo mismo en aquella ocasión yo estaba enferma.

Según nos explico Aony en la nube es normal que una pareja que vaya a contraer nupcias duerman juntos antes de la bodas, ya que la boda solo era asunto de formalismo pues ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos desde su nacimiento- sin Ningún remedio y ya en la habitación me sentía muy nerviosa, ya entendía a lo que se refería Shikamaru cuando dijo que no se pongan nerviosos durante la noche, me tocaría compartir habitación con tori

- Bien – dijo tori para romper el silencio – debemos bajar a cenar y vigilar a los demás huéspedes, puede que haya algún sospechoso entre uno de ellos

- Si, puedes adelantarte yo revisare los cuartos de este piso,

- Entendido sensei – me retiro

No podía negar que tori me traía loca, su mirar, su espalda, sus largas piernas, pero no por parecerse a neji, pues algunas de las acciones que me sonrojaban no eran con las acciones típicas de neji, pero no podía enamorarme de tori, pues de hacerlo solo seria por el recuerdo evidente que me trae de mi único y primer amor Neji Hyuga.

Después de revisar las habitaciones me dirigía al comedor del hotel, pero fui sorprendida por un huésped que intentaba flirtear conmigo.

- Disculpe señorita, está usted sola?

- Oh! No no, estoy con mi prometido debe estar esperándome en el comedor

- En serio?, que lastima, es usted una mujer muy hermosa, hubiera sido muy feliz si me aceptara una invitación a tomar algo

- No, no creo, como ya le dije mi esposo aguarda por mi – sentía una ganas inmensas de romperle la cara

- No sea tímida, además es solo un momento

La situación no era buena, no podía mantenerme en evidencia, se supone que no era una kunoichi y como feudal debía mantenerme al margen de una posible pelea

- Ya le dije no me interesa, por favor déjeme sola

- No entiendes verdad te dije que vamos y…

- Pasa algo cariño? – una vos se escucho detrás de mi mientras me agarraba por la cintura

- Cariño!- estaba en shock, cuando sentí los tibios y suaves brazos de tori sobre mis caderas me estremecí y no pude evitar un evidente sonrojo -estas aquí me alegra verte

- Bien como note que no llegabas decidí venir por ti amor – sus palabras me llegan más allá de donde normal mente llegan

- Oh! Perdone señor, solo la vi y creí que estaba perdida, pensaba acompañarla, ya sabe no es bueno que una hermosa dama este sola por estos pasillos

En ese momento aun manteniendo su abrazo tori acerco sus labios a mi cuello en símbolo de posesión posando un beso sobre él, dirigió su mirada amenazante hacia la persona que se encontraba delante nuestro e dijo

- no te acerque a ella jamás o te arrepentirás

Seguido el salió corriendo del lugar dejándonos solos

Cuando tori se alejo de mi no pude evitar soltar un gemido, lo cual me pareció vergonzoso, nunca había tenido a alguien tan cerca de mí y menos llegar a ese nivel, tori se estaba tomando su papel muy enserio.

- vamos Sensei, la llevare al comedor – tome su mano la cual brindaba seguridad a una kunoichi que no lo necesitaba pero que aun así deseaba tomarla.

Durante la cena todo estuvo tranquilo, los 4 cenamos sin contratiempo, los Yotsuki eran un clan que se caracterizaba por el uso de espada, por lo que tori llevaba 2 consigo, pero también se caracterizaba por su exquisito gusto por el alcohol, trataban de probar los exquisitos vinos de cada pueblo para satisfacer su paladar, después de tomar un par de trago todos decidimos regresar a nuestros aposentos.

Era tarde y Sensei no bajaba a cenar por lo que decidí subir a buscarla, el hotel era realmente agradable, los pasillos eran amplios y ventilados, no había ningún detalle que cambiaria ser yo el dueño, subía las escaleras al segundo nivel donde se encontraba nuestro cuarto, ''nuestro cuarto'' esa palabra me puso bastante nervioso, no creo que haya un '' nosotros'' entre sensei y yo, ella ama el recuerdo de un hombre que soy yo y eso me hace sentir mal, lo peor es que soy igual a él físicamente hablando, lo que en ocasiones me hace odiarme a mí mismo, nunca podría acercarme a ella sin pensar que no ve me a mi sino más bien al recuerdo del Neji Hyuga.

Cuando subo el último escalón para mi sorpresa sensei estaba en uno de los pasillos conversando con un aparente huésped que no me daba buena espina, es increíble, debo competir por así decirlo con un difunto y ahora con este idiota que se le acercaba, pero como no hacerlo si su belleza iluminaba todo el lugar.

Cuando me acercaba a ellos me molesto bastante la cercanía de ese tipo de sensei, camine hacia ellos y por un impulso abrace a sensei por la parte de atrás haciéndole ver que ella tenía dueño.

- Pasa algo cariño? – le dije mientras mantenía mi agarre por la cintura

- Cariño, estas aquí me alegra verte – me dijo nerviosa y algo sonrojada

- Bien como note que no llegabas decidí venir por ti – le dije mientras mantenía la vista en ese sujeto

- Oh! Perdone señor, solo la vi y creí que estaba perdida, pensaba acompañarla, ya sabe no es bueno que una hermosa dama este sola por estos pasillos

Cuando note las intenciones de ese bastardo solo sentí deseos de mostrarle que lo de un hyuga se respeta, acerque mis labios hacia el cuello de sensei, mientras deslizaba mis dedos por su larga cabellera, deje caer un suave y posesivo besos en cuello, quede embriagado, creí que demostraba que era su dueño cuando solo demostraba que era solo un esclavo,

Dejando a un lado mi embriagado beso, mirando fijamente a ese bastardo le dije

- no te acerque a ella jamás o te arrepentirás

Luego ya en el comedor, los 4 cenamos tranquilos, tomamos un par de copas y al notar que sensei no toleraba para nada el alcohol decidimos que era mejor retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones

Ya en nuestros aposentos sensei se sentía mareada por lo que me acerque para preguntarle si estaba bien

- Como esta sensei, se siente bien?

- Tenten, ahora somos prometidos dime Tenten, ya sabes ningún novio llama sensei a su prometida

- Entiendo tenten, te sientes bien? – pronunciar esas palabras no evitaron que me sonrojara, es como si de alguna manera ella y yo estuviéramos más cerca, aunque sea solo en mis pensamientos

- La verdad no, me siento mareada, no tolero mucho el alcohol – debió decir que no tolera nada el alcohol, apenas tomo un par de copas y ya estaba muy mareada

- Si quieres te busco algo para el mareo

- No, descuida estoy bien, iré a cambiarme para dormir, tu puedes hacer los mismo si deseas

- Claro, como digas

Tenten entro al baño, mientras yo me quite la ropa en ese lugar quedándome en un pantalón largo de dormir, no podía usar camisa pues la noche era bastante calurosa, cuando tenten salió del baño salió con un hermoso camisón semi transparente que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, se veía muy incómoda, debía usarlo aun que no quiera pues debía mantener las apariencias en todo momento

Cuando salió del baño, a causa de su mareo tropezó con una alfombra, para su suerte la detuve a tiempo y la lleve a la cama, cargándola al estilo princesa, ambos estábamos nerviosos, dormir con alguien sin ningún lazo especial no era cómodo, y más después de lo que paso en mi departamento, unos minutos después de estar acostados cada uno de su lado tenten empieza a hablar

- Podemos hacer un juego tori? – sus palabras me sorprendieron, pues su voz se sentía triste y apenas podía hablar, se notaba que dijo aquellas palabras con suma dificultad

- Un juego?- pregunte solo para saber si había escuchado bien

- Si un juego, no has jugado nunca?

- La verdad es que mi infancia no fue la mejor que digamos, pero dime qué tipo de juego? – sus hombros se encogieron como señal de que entendía que había dicho algo fuera de lugar, después de un largo suspiro dijo

- Es simple, tu fingirás ser quien no eres y yo seré quien soy, te hare unas preguntas y me las responderás como si fueras quien no eres.

- Y quien se supone que seré? Neji? – pregunte una obvia respuesta

- Puedes? – aparentemente lloraba, pero no quería voltear para ver si estaba en lo cierto

Sabía que tenten lo hacía por su estado, al parecer el alcohol le afecto más de lo que se notaba, me mordía al pensar que me usaría con ese fin, con el fin de estar cerca de su amado neji, me sentía molesto e incomodo pero aun así decidí seguirle el juego, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar

- Está bien, que quieres saber

- Neji que has hecho estos ultimo años? – su vos permanecía débil

- Entrenar, y recuperar mi vida – la que he perdido estos años

- Te arrepientes de algo – debía responder como neji solo eso me repetía

- No, creo que no

- Neji, - hubo una larga pausa, Pensé que se había dormido, que no seguiría el juego, pero luego continuo - Que sientes por mi?

Cuando hiso esa pregunta mi corazón se detuvo, que debía responder, nose lo que neji sentía, era imposible saberlo pero lo que si se es lo que yo siento, y es lo que le diría mis sentimientos, no dejaría que tenten llore nuevamente y por alguien que ya no está, aun que me sienta usado, aunque me duela le diría no los sentimientos de neji, más bien los sentimientos de tori Hyuga

Me gire hacia el lado de la cama donde estaba tenten, quería mirarla a los ojos para lo que le iba a decir, la tome por los hombros dirigiendo su mirada a la mía, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, me miraba fijamente sin parpadear a lo que le dije - Me gustas tenten, me gustas mucho, no creo que sea posible una vida donde pueda verte sin tocarte – poco a poco me fui acercando a sus labios con el único objetivo de besarla y con suerte esperar que ella me detuviera, pero eso nunca paso.

El beso fue suave, en segundos estaba besando los labios de tenten, eran suaves y carnosos, cuando su boca se abrió para que entrara mi lengua fue como permitirme llegar mas ya, su lengua y la mía bailaban el mismo ritmo, nuestras respiraciones bastante aceleradas y agitado nuestros pecho, nuestros labios solo perdían contacto para tomar aire y en segundos ya estaba unidos nuevamente

mis manos no se contuvieron e iniciaron a acariciar su cuerpo, llegando al punto más exacto de la pasión, sus pechos, acariciaba sus pechos con un vaivén de mis manos, eran firmes y exquisitos, deseaba no soltarlos nunca, en una invitación de su cuerpo se quitaba en camisón quedando en ropa interior, era hermoso el paisaje que me invitaba a ver, me embriagaba cual mejor licor, la deseaba y aunque mi cabeza se negaba y repetía te está usando, mi cuerpo continuaba, y en su forma era imposible ser detenido

tenten llevaba un sostén de encaje blanco, al igual que sus parte más baja, sin dudarlo arrastre mi lengua a uno de sus pezones, no podía dejar de saborearlos , tras cada gemido de tenten mi excitación era mayor, ella no está menos que yo, sus manos bajaban a su entre piernas ella acariciaba su parte intima, eso me enloquecía, yo aun continuaba con sus pechos, pero poco a poco fui bajando por su ombligo hasta llegar a su gloriosa intimidad, la despoje de toda la ropa restante ,con suma delicadeza continúe lo que ella hacía con sus manos, nunca había estado tan excitado, mi hombría rompería mi ropa así que tuve que despojarme de ella, al hacerlo tenten tomo la iniciativa, bajando a mi intimidad y succionando al compas de un vaivén , fue maravilloso, no podía dejar de gemir de placer, sostenía su cabeza mientras ella llevaba a cabo su gloriosa labor, cuando estaba en mi punto más alto, la tome de los brazos y preparando el área con mis dedos me acerque a su oído y le susurre – estás segura, ya no podre parar después que inicie- para mi deleite ella solo dijo – no quiero que pares, te deseo y mucho – dicho esto ella dio paso a mi ser, me adentre a su cuerpo, cuando trate la primera vez me di cuenta de algo maravilloso, era virgen, yo era su primer hombre, sería el primero en darle este placer a ella, y me encargaría de que para ella sea especial, poco poco entre rompiendo la barrera que me impedía tener el contacto deseado, tenten gritaba del dolor pero lentamente su dolor fue sustituido por placer, tenía un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, poco a poco mis embestidas se convertían en un torbellino de pasión según su cuerpo se acostumbraba al placer ,ambos gritamos y saciábamos nuestra necesidad carnal para luego llegar unidos al orgasmo y volver ser yo quien era y ella seguirá siendo quien es.

**Nota: Sip era este**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Aun es de madrugada, tori permanecía dormido, estoy en el balcón un lugar bastante fresco mirando hacia el pequeño pueblo en el que me encontraba, era un pueblo muy bonito, los arboles, las casas, las luces, todo en conjunto daba una belleza exquisita de una muy común ruralidad que a cualquiera agradaría, era un sitio limpio por lo que se podía apreciar y bajo esta tranquila luna, se podía respirar una paz exquisita.

Paz… que palabra tan complicada, hace mucho tiempo que no que es estar en paz, me había negado estar en ella, me mantenía bajo el recuerdo de neji no quería vivir y ahora bajo esa misma línea había engañado a tori fingiendo un exagerado estatus de embriaguez, es cierto que no soy fanática del alcohol y que no acostumbro a tomarlo, pero también es cierto que como kunoichi puedo aguantar más que unos simples tragos – por kami que he hecho?

Me lo preguntaba una y otra vez sin respuesta evidente, lagrimas no paraban de rodar por mis mejillas, estaba peor que antes, me había aprovechado de tori, le jugué sucio, le mentí, solo con el bajo fin de sentirme cerca de neji, solo con el fin de querer ver si eran la misma persona.

Mis manos estaban sudorosas, mañana debía ver a tori y fingir que no paso nada, pero sabía que eso era imposible en algún momento debíamos tocar el tema en algún momento teníamos que dejar en claro lo que había pasado.

Mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas, pose mis manos sobre aquel balcón y mantuve mi mirada al frente, lo que hice estuvo mal lo sabia pera yo no había vuelta atrás, solo queda afrontar las consecuencias y rogar que las cosas no empeoren.

Pase lo que restaba de la noche en aquel lugar, mirando la luna, aquella luna que me recordaba los ojos de neji, aquellos lejanos momentos en que éramos un equipo, donde pasábamos horas conversando o simplemente en silencio, su compañía era especial, era única, de ahí nació aquel sentimiento, ese sentimiento que protegí por años, ese sentimiento que pedía a fuerzas que fuera correspondido, ese sentimiento que nunca obtuvo una respuesta.

Ahora debía organizar mis sentimientos, lo que recién paso me trajo mucha confusión y remordimiento, le había traicionado, traicione el recuerdo de neji con el primero que me lo recordó, hinata tenía razón, Sakura la tenía, me estaba engañando a mí misma, buscando un neji que ya no existia.

Cuando casi era la hora de levantarse, me adentre al cuarto para luego llegar al baño, era un cuarto bastante amplio por lo que desplazarme de un lugar a otro era bastante cómodo, no quería que tori supiera que pase la noche en el balcón perdida en mis pensamientos, tenía miedo que tori se percatara de mi engaño por lo que debía ser cuidadosa, estaba decidida en su momento hablare con él y me olvidare de la idea de que el es neji hyuga.

Cuando Salí del baño llevaba una nueva yukata, tenía un hermoso decorado rojo hecho en una fina tela de seda, era bastante cómoda, me recogí el pelo en un moño alto pues hacía mucho calor en el lugar y maquille mis ojos para que mis ojeras no se notaran, sentado en la cama estaba tori, tenia puesta unas sabanas cubriendo su desnudes, estaba sonrojada, no sabía que decir, tanta preparación mental y mi mente quedo en blanco, agache mi cabeza mientras el caminaba en dirección al baño.

Ahora los papeles estaba invertidos era yo quien estaba sentada en la cama mientras tori salía del baño usando una yukata a juego con la mía, llevaba su cabellera de igual manera en una cola alta y se veía bastante serio.

Me levante lentamente de mi lugar, ambos estábamos listos, era momento de iniciar la marcha, pero antes de dar las instrucciones al hyuga una lanza atravesó la ventana separando a ambos en un salto

- tenten – grito tori activando su byakugan – son diez, 3 están afuera, 4 en el balcón y 3 en la puerta

- Diez, bien, Prepárate mantén la guardia pero no hagas nada – ambos nos quedamos mientras nuestros atacantes hacían su entrada

En segundos estábamos rodeados, 7 hombres ninguno identificado como ninjas lo que me indica que eran ninjas renegados o simples bandidos, era común encontrarse con ellos, después de la alianza muchos ninjas estaban en contra de esta nueva paz lo que creo que muchos ninjas se hicieran renegados, konoha no era la acepción ninjas ser servicio de la raíz habían traicionado konoha por no estar de acuerdo con sus ideales de paz

.  
>Y aquí estamos roseados de ninjas de los cuales solo sabemos que usan armas conectadas a su sistema de chakra, tori estaba atento a sus movimientos por si debía actuar, esperaba mis indicaciones estaba listo para pelear<br>Uno de ellos aparentemente el líder se acerco a mí, Mirándome de cerca y por unos segundos, Luego miro tori, Pero esta vez su expresión cambio y sacando un kunai grito a los demás, no son los que buscamos nos engañaron ataquen mátenlos  
>con estas palabras nos pusimos en acción, activando mis sellos manuales regrese a mi ropa de batalla al igual que tori.<p>

Salimos como pudimos del cuarto hasta llegar a un área ahora despoblada tori activo rápidamente su dojutsu - byakugan- iniciando la batalla con cuatro ninjas que le siguieron, yo mientras estaba de otro lado esperando disfrutar de mi batalla, ninjas especialistas en armas es algo valioso para probarme entre ninjas de mi mismo estilo, saque mis pergaminos rápidamente – ataque Cadena Celestial de Invocación, inmediatamente una lluvia de cientos de armas caían sobre mis atacantes , no quería esperar quería ver que traían, quería ver de que eran capaz, quería saber que nueva experiencia tendría para mí.

la batalla fue rápida, los bandidos apenas usaron kunais y tori los venció con simple taijutsu sin necesidad de esforzarse, lo que me pareció muy extraño considerando el nivel de la misión, estaba decepcionada y lista para partir de nuevo al hotel, pero cante victoria muy rápido, 3 tipos que aun permanecían vigilándonos desde la distancia nos miraban. Los tres vestían de negro, Uno de ellos cubría su rostro con una máscara y todos tenían una cabellera larga y blanca como la nieve

- ilusos - decía el más bajo, este tenía una mirada fría y una cicatriz en su labio- creen que por vences a estos bastardos nos han vencido?, jajaja esto apenas comienza

- niisan creo que es incorrecto empezar a hablar sin presentarnos- dijo el más alto – al igual que anterior su mirada era fría pero esta sostenía su pelo en una tranza hasta la cintura

- creo que si morirán deben al menos deberían saber quien acabos con sus patéticas vidas - dijo el que mantenía el rostro oculto

Tori, los miraba sin mediar palabra solo observaba, por lo que conocía a tori debía estar mediando una técnica para acabar con ellos, pero necesitaba ver sus ataque para poder idear un plan, pero como piensa hacerlo?

Miraba fijamente a los tipos que tenía enfrente, tenía que buscar una manera pues como dijo a el hokage su poder es el chakra, eso me daba una ventaja y una idea de lo que podía hacer pero necesitaba más información, aun así quería escuchar lo que tenían que decir pues el de la mascara en particular me tenia intrigado

- Somos los Hermanos So, yo soy el hermano mayor sorumo mi especialidad son las espadas, todo lo que se empuñe y tenga filo lo puedo controlar

- soy sorumi hermano del medio, mi especialidad son los armamentos no cortantes y no creo que sea necesario usarlo con ustedes, no valen la pena  
>- yo soy el menor soroji mi especialidad no les importa, pero si les diré que tu - dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo a tenten - serás mía y serás a mí a quien pertenecerás<p>

Esas palabras me sonaron como campanas irritantes, me enfurecieron, quería matarlo allí mismo, pero mantuve la calma, la ira se notaba en mi rostro era inevitable y cuando iba a mediar palabra la voz de tenten se escucho a mi lado

- bien, si nos ganas seré tuya sin resistencia - no no podía creer lo que dijo, acaso estaba loca, realmente se dejaría tocar por él?- pero la verdad lo veo imposible – dijo con mucha seguridad en su rostro

Tenten estaba muy segura de sus habilidades con las armas, pero el pensar que se atrevería a decir eso, me plante algo mentalmente, jamás dejaría que ese maldito tocara a tenten, por lo que daría todo de mi para acabar con ellos, mi vida si es necesario.

- Estas muy segura de poder vencernos, mejor dinos donde están los verdaderos Yotsuki, habla y sus muertes no serán tan dolorosas

- Los Yotsuki, bien como veras si mis cálculos están en lo correcto deben estar bajo la protección de la nube en estos momentos – dije mientras reía con tono de burla

- La nube?, jaja eso es imposible , los vigilamos desde que salieron de konoha y ustedes no se movieron del hotel en toda la noche, ahora dime donde demonios están

Tenten se mantenía de pie mirando a nuestros rivales, que habría en su mente en ese momento que por no dejaba de mirar a ese tal soroji

- Es cierto, ninguno de nosotros salió del hotel, pero te recuerdo que no era a nosotras a quien buscabas

POV

La cena fue tranquila, cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones, los Yotsuki también salieron a la suya, solo que como eran sirvientes, sus aposentos estaban en la planta baja del hotel, cuando estaban en su cuarto dos ninjas ambus de nuestra aldea los escoltaron durante la noche a la nube, mientras nosotros permaneceríamos en el hotel como carnadas.

Fin POV

- Malditos reprocho sorumo los matare – de un salto ya estaba sobre tenten, ella aparentemente lo esperaba pues recibió su ataque con mucha emoción, sacando unas shiruken gigantescas tenten dio inicio a su batalla, mientras su enemigo atacaba con una espada monstruosa

Por otro lado estaba yo, listo para iniciar mi batalla con sorumi y soroji, pero para mi sorpresa solo sorumi se lanzo a mi ataque, usaba unos bastones y bolas con cadenas las cuales me atacaban por varias direcciones

Tenten mantenía una pelea reñida con sorumo pero cuando logro quitar su espada, esta regreso inmediatamente a su brazo, y no solo eso, las armas de tenten también eran atraídas hacia el – que pasa acaso usa su chakra para atraer mis armas? – se pregunto tenten sorprendida.

Sorumi mantenía sus ataque constantes, no podía tocarme pues mi byakugan me daba una defensa sin punto ciego, empecé a atacar los puntos de chakra de sorumi, si su especialidad es el chakra si lograba cerrar su flujo, la victoria seria sencilla, pero eso nunca paso, aunque serré los puntos de chakra de sorumi, aun con su cuerpo lastimado sus ataques no cesaron, se mantenía igual o más fuertes que antes

Algo estaba mal, tenten por igual tenía dificultad, cada arma que usaba era arrebatada por su contrincante como un imán, estaba acorralada pero por alguna extraña razón no se dejaba de ver emocionada, acaso había algo que ella sabia y no había notado?

Detuve mis ataques a sorumi, y fije mi vista en soroji, el estaba de pie tranquilo no emitía sonido, solo mantenía un sello en sus manos, y fue ahí en ese momento que supe lo que tenten había visto, ellos no generaban su chakra, el chakra debía provenir de soroji, fue él, el único que no revelo su habilidad, estaba convencido de ello, para poder vencer a los hermanos So, el primero que debe caer es soroji

Tenten continuaba los ataques sobre su oponente, eran mu seguidos, y las armas seguían llegando a sus manos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenten salto al aire y tomando los pergaminos de sus manos, abrió un canal haciendo el ataque Cadena Celestial de Invocación 10000 armas, fue impresionante cientos y cientos de armas salían de los pergaminos, y todas se dirijan a las manos de sorumo, no sabía qué hacer eran demasiadas, y muy rápidas, no podía detenerlas, se clavaban sobre sus brazos y este solo gritaba soroji detenlas, cuando soroji estaba listos para cambiar su sello, una tenten desde el aire atacaba a soroji para su sorpresa

Soroji fue muy hábil logro evadir el ataque y saltar alejado de tenten, yo mientras aproveche el momento para derrotar a sorumi, para segundos después unirme a tenten contra soroji

Soroji mantenía su posición, miraba a sus hermanos y luego nos miraba a nosotros, haciendo sellos abrió una cortina de humo y se fue de allí abandonando a sus hermanos en el campo batalla.

Tomamos a los hermanos So restantes, luego de unas horas fueron llevados a konoha donde serian interrogados y así saber quién y porque querían evitar que el clan Yotsuki sea reconstruido, y de paso buscar pistas para dar con el paradero de sus hermanos soroji.

De camino a konoha ninguno se dirigió la palabra, estaban cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos, tenten pensaba que había traicionado a tori y al recuerdo de neji y tori pensaba que se había dejado usar por tenten para mantener el recuerdo de neji

Ya de regreso a konoha ambos ninja se dirigieron al despacho del Hokage para rendir su informe de la misión.

Cuando entre a la oficina del Nanadaime tenten ya estaba allí, naruto como siempre con una sonrisa, se para de su silla para saludarme

.- hey tori felicidades, su misión fue un éxito, y tu idea de enviar a los yutsuki durante la noche con los ambus, mantuvo a la pareja fuera de peligro, sin dudar Konoha y la Nube te estarán agradecidos

- Solo cumplía con mí deber ninja Nanadaime.

- Exacto tu deber ninja, tori a partir de ahora eres un jounin de Konoha – me decía mientras extendía un chaleco Jounin y un documento que lo avalara

- Jounin?, pero no se supone que sería ascendido a chounin? No entiendo

- Bien – tomo tenten la palabra – esta mansión involucraba dos aldeas y una familia importante, sin tus tácticas y ayuda no hubiera sido posible completarla, por lo que en mi informe te nomine como jounin, como tu sensei podía hacerlo y naruto estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

- Si, y creo que es una excelente decisión por mi parte, ahora vayan a casa y descanse, no habrá más misiones por ahora

- Naruto – dijo tenten mientas se daba la vuelta- que pasara con soroji?

- Descuida tenten nos encargaremos de el – dicho esto tenten se dirigió a la puerta y se retiro de la oficina de Nanadaime, yo adopte su acto pero antes le pedí a Nanadaime que me mantuviera informado si es posible sobre soroji a lo que naruto asintió sin problemas_._


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

No podía ser un peor día, recién llegaba de una misión y ya tenía muchas cosas que hacer, tenía que hacer inventario a la tienda y eso si que era tedioso, además de organizar las compras recién hechas en la despensa, pero lo que lo hacía un mal día era el hecho de recordar que tori vivía arriba de mi piso, como podía hacer para no verlo por ahora? Ash! esto no me deja respirar pensaba en tori cada minuto y no como la posible resurrección de neji si no como tori hyuga.

Me tire sobre mi cama, necesitaba respirar, descansar y sobre todo pensar, el viaje fue largo y la batalla dura, además de que Soroji se haya escapado me tenia de mal humor.

Levantándome de la cama, me dirigí al baño necesitaba una larga ducha para quitarme el estrés del momento, después iría a visitar a Hinata y a Sakura y les contaría lo sucedido, además de que desistiría de pensar que tori y neji son la misma persona o alma como sea, hash! me agarraba los cabellos pensando en que son tan parecidos que realmente quería que así fuese tal vez por ello aun no lo aceptaba a un 100%, necesitaba olvidar a neji y con tori por igual, estar con él sería como usarlo como sustituto de neji y la culpa sería peor que la perdida misma.

Salí de la ducha me solté el pelo y amarre la toalla a nivel del busto, quería quedarme así era tan cómodo, pero no, tenía que salir de este lugar y desahogar lo que había hecho con alguien amarre mi pelo en mi habitual chonguitos y mi antiguo uniforme rojo y blanco, era tan cómodo, como extraño esos días, visitaría a gai sensei aprovechando la salida y asi recordar un poco el pasado `` ¿debería?``.

Cuando Salí de mi apartamento note que tori llegaba, debía ser muy rápida para que no me notase, y gracias a kami nuestra querida Obasa lo entretuvo en la entrada lo que me dio la oportunidad de huir en dirección al bosque.

Ya un poco adentrado en el bosque camino a casa de Sakura, note que alguien me seguía –rayos , automáticamente acelere el paso, luego de saltar entre ramas y ramas me di cuenta que estaba cerca de los campos de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo 8, Si que tenia suerte, este lugar estaba minado de escondites hecho por Shino y Kiba para medir las dimensiones del Byakugan de Hinata, cuando llegue al lugar me oculte rápidamente en una de las tantas cuevas hechas por los torbellinos de Kiba.

Aparentemente quien me seguí no conocía bien el área, pues fue muy fácil esconderme, no me sentía bajo peligro pero no podía descuidarme, me levante lentamente al notar que quien me seguía tomaba dirección opuesta a mi destino, lamentablemente no pude ver quien era pues el agujero era un poco profundo, ya sintiéndome segura y me dirigí a destino el distrito Uchiha.

La entrada era agradable ya nada terrorífico como lo era antes, después de que Sakura se mudo al lugar había un mejor ambiente, varias kunoichi entrando y saliendo después de visitar a Sakura por algún malestar, no es que no pudieran ir al hospital, pero Sakura hacia algunas consultas en su casa, así pasaba más tiempo con su esposo e hija.

Llegando a la puerta de la mansión Uchiha fui recibida por la pequeña Sarada, una niña hermosa con el pelo negro tenía unos 7 años y usaba unos lentes rojos para corregir algún problema visual causado por su gran empeño de ser la mejor y estudiando sin parar.

-Hola sarada chan, esta Sakura en casa? – comente mientras la niña abría paso hacia la estancia

- Hi, Tia tenten, ella está con Tía Hinata en la Cocina, Sígueme – no podía negar que aunque sarada era una niña muy amable, tenía un temperamento muy parecido al de su padre y eso era mucho que decir

- Gracias sarada chan – le dije con mucho cariño

Al entrar a la cocina ambas kunoichi me miraron con alegría, Sakura invitándome a sentar, mientras hinata sostenía una taza de té y me ofrecía una sonrisa.

- tenten que alegría verte , pensé que estaba una misión – hablo hinata mientras colocaba su taza de té sobre la mesa

- si, dinos como te fue? – continuo Sakura curiosa por el evento

- bien como se los digo – di un gran respiro a lo que continuaba – nose si sabían que la misión era con tori, no?

- Si, exclamo Sakura hinata me conto, y no te negaremos que eso nos tenia preocupadas

- Bien pues tenían razón en estar preocupadas – mantuve la cabeza al techo mientras tomaba asiento en una silla del comedor – complique las cosas chicas y ahora tengo miedo – ninguna sabia a que me referia, estaban mirándose una a la otra y luego a mí en conjunto, estaban en el aire y con mas curiosidad que nunca

- A que te refieres tenten- continuo hinata

- Durante la misión me empeñe en ver a tori como a neji, y lo lleve a un punto mas allá de lo que debía, provoque sus instintos masculinos y lo orille a hacer algo que quizás no quería

Ambas kunoichi estaban en shock lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido pero todo indicaba a una cosa SEXO, - tenten- decía hinata con la cara toda roja , no podía negar que su amiga a pesar de todo seguí siendo muy tímida para ese tipo de temas – lo lo lo que quiquieres decir es que tori y tú?

- tuvieron sexo- grito Sakura después de analizarlo con cuidado – pero tenten estás loca?, mejor dicho como paso?, o por dios tori y tu , es genial no?

- tranquila Sakura – dijo hinata mientras se levantaba de la silla, analicemos bien las cosas, tenten dijo que fue un error y que estaba asustada

- por dios chicas esperen no saquen conclusiones – exclame al ver sus reacciones y deducciones

- conclusiones de qué? Dijo ino mientras entraba al lugar, era lo último que me faltaba, adoraba a ino y al igual que Sakura y hinata siempre conté con su apoyo, pero ino a diferencia de las demás era muy abierta y no se media para decir las cosas – hola ino, que bien que llegas – dijo Sakura interrumpiendo el tema

- bien, no me dirán que pasa?

- pasa que tenten se acostó con tori – dijo Sakura a su amiga de infancia

- qué? Enserio? Y como es? Acaso es todo como se ve? – pregunto ino sin pudor alguno

- INO, exclamó hinata tras un sobresalto

- qué? Que tiene de malo, tenten está soltera y tori también, además ya tenten está en edad así que no pasa nada malo

- si pasa- dije en voz alta- no sé lo que siento por tori – todas me miraban fijamente – siento que traiciono a Neji al aceptar algún sentimiento por tori, además que no se si tori siente algo, ahhh demonios estoy tan confundida.

- vamos cariño, no te sientas así – dijo ino poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro – mira, se que amas a neji, pero entiéndelo neji no está, y debes de pensar en ti, o que piensas morir sola sin nadie a quien demostrarle lo excelente mujer que eres?

- Además – interrumpió Sakura – porque te empeñas? Ni siquiera visitas a neji en su tumba, realmente es necesario sufrir así?

- chicas chicas, se lo que dicen y créanme que lo entiendo, pero una cosa es lo que diga mi cabeza y otra lo que diga mi corazón, y mi corazón ama a neji hyuga y eso no creo que vaya a cambiar

Hinata se mantenía en silencio escuchando lo que conversábamos, tras tomar un sorbo de su taza de té dijo- bien, toma tu tiempo para conocer a tori, veras que él no es neji y ya tus sentimientos te diran mas adelante lo que quieres hacer, pero debes recordar que aquí estaremos para cuando eso suceda

- Gracias hinata , gracias chicas, son las mejores – les dije mientras las abrazaba en conjunto

- Ok. Cambiando de tema – dijo ino en un tono de voz bastante alto- pronto será tu cumple tenten que quieres que te regalemos?

- Eh! Por dios ni lo mencionen ponerme vieja es difícil para mí – dije con mucha sinceridad

- Nada de eso, además ya se que te regalare – dijo Sakura con orgullo por su regalo

- Adivinare - dijo Ino – uno guantes

- Queeee como lo sabes? – dijo Sakura sorpresivamente

- Porque le regalas eso cada año, puff predecible – se burlo ino

- Jajaja lo dices ti cerda que cada año le das el mismo ramo de flores

- Queeeeee, no es cierto cada año escojo uno distinto

Hinata y yo observábamos el espectáculo muy divertidas, la verdad estos encuentros son muy preciados, aun que yo sea la causa de no ser tan comunes.

- Hinata, que te parece tan gracioso? – dijeron ambas amigas al unisonó

- Eh etto, no nada solo que es cierto lo que ambas dicen – dijo hinata mientras escondía la cara bajo su servilleta

- Pues tú no te quedas – dijo Sakura – cada año naruto y tu le dan a tenten el mismo regalo

- Si, - interrumpió ino- naruto un bono de comida en ichiraku y tu hinata preparas una fiesta a la cual tenten nunca aparece porque…

- Ino! – la interrumpió Sakura

- Lo lo siento tenten, no quería – dijo ino apenada

- Vamos chicas está bien, además es cierto siempre me escondo en mi propio dolor, pero descuiden esta vez será diferente – dije manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro

- Si, será diferente, este año no regalaremos lo mismo, te sorprenderemos lo prometo – dijo Sakura abrazando a la rubia y la peli azul

- Bien chicas de verdad estoy tranquila después de hacer hablado con ustedes, las quiero mucho.

- Nosotras igual tenten – expreso hinata

- Debo irme – dije mientras me ponía de pie – debo hacer muchas cosas y visitar a gai sensei

- Gai sensei? Uhhh creo que salió fuera de la aldea por un tiempo con kakashi sama y lee, me parece que buscaban unas cascadas para rejuvenecer la llama de la juventud o algo así – dijo ino recordando su platica

- Bueno, ufff , siendo así tendré que posponer la visita, bueno chicas me voy, Sakura saluda a sasuke de mi parte, igual ustedes a sai y naruto, wow no puedo creer que estén casadas con los miembros del equipo 7 jajaja suertudas

- Gracias, tu saluda a la Obasa dile que gracias por sus rollo de canela – dijo hinata mientras sonreía

Salía de la mansión uchiha con destino a mi apartamento, debía organizar algunas cosas y de paso averiguar quién me seguía.

No quise tratar ese tema con las demás, sabia que podrían preocuparse y no era lo que quería, además de que aparentemente quien me seguía no era alguien importante pues lo perdí de manera muy simple.

Llegando a mi departamento, llegue con mucho cuidado, no quería encontrar a tori, aun no estaba lista para darle la cara, parte de que no sabría que decir ósea no podría decirle – tori me gustas pero amo a neji – estaba realmente loca de solo pensarlo.

Ya dentro del departamento coloque lo que faltaba en la despensa, me proponía ponerme a preparar algo de comer cuando alguien tocaba mi puerta, me acerque a ella para abrir y saber de quién se trataba

- Hola tenten chan – dijo una dulce voz

- Oh! Obasa como esta? Me alegra verla, pase – le dije con mi habitual sonrisa

- Tenten chan, llegaste y no me avisaste, si el guapo hyuga no me dice que todo salió bien aun estaría preocupada

- Lo siento mucho, le prometo que no volverá a suceder

- Está bien, descuida no es un regaño – dijo con una dulzura natural- bien tenten chan necesito un favor –me he ofrecido a preparar el plato favorito de tori para darle la bienvenida, pero mi nieta está enferma con gripe, podrías hacerlo por mi y llevárselo en nuestro nombre? Te lo agradecería de por vida

- Bueno, quisiera pero realment…

- Oh vamos tenten chan, hazlo por esta pobre anciana, mira que quedaría muy mal ante nuestro nuevo inquilino y sería muy mal para mi reputación.

- Ahs, esta bien lo hare por usted, y dígame cual es su plato favorito?

- Bueno, esta mañana le he preguntado y me ha dicho que le gustan los frijoles, me pareció un plato interesante pues pocas personas tenían un gusto ta singular

Escuchar eso me dio un vuelco en la cabeza, nueva vez algo similar a neji, no podía creerlo, acaso el destino continuaba apuntándome con su recuerdo – bien, obasa yo lo preparo y se lo llevo de su .. digo de nuestra parte

Tras unas breves instrucciones se retiro dejando me a cargo la comida especial de tori, lo que me faltaba


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Había llegado al departamento y me disponía a ir a tomar un descanso y pensar en lo sucedido, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza y unas de ella era tenten san, estaba exhausto y preocupado, no sabía que pensaba tenten de mi, o de lo que paso, quería saber si solo era un sustituto de su viejo amor neji hyuga.

Me disponía a entrar al edificio cuando me encontré con la señora encargada, la cual me saludo con un cordial saludo

- Buenas joven hyuga como esta? – pregunto la simpática señora lanzándome miradas de curiosidad

- Muy bien obasa, acabo de llegar de una misión por lo que llegar vivo ya es un premio – dije con cordial amabilidad

- Oh!, acaso es la misma misión en que tenten chan? – dijo preocupada

- Si – dije a cecas

- Me parece que ella ha llegado antes que yo al lugar

- Enserio?, no la he visto, deberé subir a ver como esta , esa niña no tiene a nadie y siempre estoy al tanto de ella, y más después de la muerte de su novio

No sabía mucho de la historia, pero según todos hablaban ella había sufrido mucho más de lo que pensaba por la muerte de mi primo neji, acaso era tan fabuloso? Que lo hacía tan especial?

- Joven hyuga, estuve pensando y aun no le hemos dado la bienvenida a nuestro edificio de manera apropiada, que le parece si le preparo la cena como bienvenida? – dijo armoniosa

- No es necesario obasa, sé que soy bienvenido por sus atenciones y eso es más que suficiente

- No, insisto, dígame cual sería un buen patillo?, no se … cual es su comida favorita?

- Uh, la verdad no sé si es mi favorito, pero hace días que tengo la sensación de querer comer frijoles, nose si estará bien para usted?

- Frijoles?, que gusto tan espectacular joven hyuga, bien cuente con ello para esta noche, quedara fascinado con el platillo

- Oh, gracias de verdad lamento la molestia

- No, no , no es molestia crearme

La plática mantenía su nivel y la obasa se mantenía cuestionándome sobre mis gustos y preferencias, era un tanto incomodo, pero no quería ser descortés por lo que mantenía el ritmo de la misma, pero en ese momento una extraña figura atrajo mi atención.

No podía creerlo, era ella, la chica de los chonguitos, la joven que anda noche tras noche en mis sueños, se adentro en el bosque con mucha velocidad, no sabría exactamente de donde salió, pero si adonde se dirigía, me despedí bruscamente de la obasa y tome dirección hacia el bosque, estaba nervioso, no podría creerlo la tenía tan cerca, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Quién es ella?, la seguí por unos minutos, pero en un extraño campo aparentemente de entrenamiento le perdí de vista, en ese momento me sentí tonto, era portador de uno de los dojutsu más valiosos y traicionados por los nervios olvide activarlo, cuando me disponía a activar el byakugan para saber donde estaba, un extraño sonido atrajo mi atención, seguí aquel ruido, y ya con mi byakugan activo pude ver que se trataba de un encapuchado un tanto sospechoso, se dirigía en dirección a la salida de la aldea, a mis espaldas pude ver el reflejo de la joven de chonguitos que se alejaba en dirección contraria – Rayos – era una oportunidad única para verla, espero tener una nueva oportunidad , pero mi deber de ninja estaba primero.

Llegue rápidamente y al estar justo frente a la salida aquella persona estaba esperándome sentado sobre una roca.

Vestía una capa negra que impedía que pudiera ver su rostro, en mi caso innecesario, al ser agraciado con el byakugan

Mantuve la postura le miraba fijamente como si esperara que dijese algo, pero justo cuando pensaba iniciar el tomo la palabra

- Pero qué suerte tengo, el hyuga me da la bienvenida a konoha – dijo en voz burlona

- Qué demonios quieres, acaso no fue suficiente con lo que te hicimos? – estaba furioso por solo tenerle en frente

- Tranquilo hyuga , como no esperaba verte por ahora no te traje un regalo, pero te diré , no!, te advertiré, que liberare a mis hermanos y tu preciada compañera será mi trofeo, así que esta no será la última vez que no veamos MALDITO hyuga

- Soroji maldito bastardo, ni en tus sueños te atrevas a tocar a tenten – me disponía a iniciar mi ataque hacia Soroji cuando un grupo de pergaminos bombas impidieron mi paso, dejando el lugar vacio y un Soroji lejos de allí

Ya en mi departamento, entre a la estancia con cuidado de no mover nada de su lugar, el pequeño comedor de cuatro sillas, un florero el cual obasa adornaba cada mañana con hermosas flores de girasol, unos muebles blancos, acomodados a la parte norte del comedor, una alfombra a juego cortesía de la familia hyuga y un estante llenos de libros cada uno relatando historias de los héroes de konoha y una que otra sobre el amor de jóvenes con el destino en contra, todo eso era lo que hacía de mi apartamento un lugar adecuado y perfecto para mis gustos, y qué decir de la cocina y el cuarto, ambos con detalles que lo hacían lugares exquisitos para un descanso o un desayuno perfecto, pero aun así cada perfección de cada rincón no era suficiente para saciar esa falta de noseque que sentía al dormir, como si mi vida faltaba algo que tenía antes y ya no, como si me quitaran mi juguete favorito, como si me fuera sin decir adiós, eran tantas cosas que tenía en mi cabeza, tantas cosas por las que quedarme allí de pie, pero aquel pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonar de la puerta.

Toc toc

Me despedí de mis pensamientos y dirigí mi atención a la puerta, estaba cuestionándome sobre quien me visitaría?, no acostumbraba recibía a nadie que no fuese la Obasa, ¿Obasa? Es cierto había ofrecido prepararle de cenar como bienvenida, de seguro es ella quien toca en aquel momento la puerta, para mi sorpresa quien estaba allí no era ella, mis ojos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, que hace ella allí?, acaso quería hablar de lo sucedido?, estaba nervioso, por lo que no le prestaba atención a mi alrededor, no podía creer la manera tan impactante en la que ella podía revolver mis ideas.

Llevaba ropa casual, nada que ver con su uniforme, un pantalón de algodón a la rodilla y una blusa con mangas de color floral, acompañado de sus trenzas y un hermoso color rosa en los labios.

- Tenten San – dije manteniendo todo control sobre mi

- Hola, tori como estas? – dijo de la manera más natural posible

- Bien, la verdad un poco sorprendido, en que puedo ayudarle?, pase por favor – extendí mi mano en dirección a la sala

- No, no, solo vine a traerte esto – me extendió un recipiente – son unos frijoles, la obasa me pidió que lo trajera pues su nieta está enferma y tuvo que quedarse a cuidarla

- Bien gracias, pero…

- Si ya sé que dirás, donde está el arroz?, pues el arroz no me queda muy bien así que tienes la opción de prepararlo tú y así no te enfermarías por mi culpa

- Jajajajajaja, la verdad no era lo que pensaba decirle, pero ahora que lo menciona ¿…? bien solo deseaba preguntarle si es posible tener su compañía esta noche … para cenar claro, no es agradable cenar solo – no podía creer que me había atrevido, pero debía hablar con ella y de una buena vez dejar todo claro.- o usted ya ceno?

- No, pero no es necesario seria una molestia, además seguro estabas ocupado cuando llegue – tome su mano con la que tenia libre y le pedí nuevamente que se quedase –por favor tenten quédate

- Essta bien tori, me quedare – su rostro tomo un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, se tornaba exquisita realmente era hermosa

Ya dentro del lugar tenten se sentó en la mesa del comedor que estaba frente a la cocina, ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y en aquel silencio incomodo tori interrumpe abruptamente – creo que preparare el arroz para poder cenar – tenten nerviosa aun, por encontrarse en aquel lugar se dispone a ayudar a tori con aquella misión, mientras el caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

- Si quieres te ayudo? – dijo esta ofreciendo su conocimiento

- Pensé que habías dicho que no se te daba bien el arroz – dijo este con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro

- Si, bien, míralo como una manera de aprender – tenten se disponía a dirigirse a la concina cuando su vista puso atención a los libros en los estantes , uno de ellos mas bien, llevaba por título ``SI No Te Vuelvo a ver``

- Qué pasa? Has leído alguno – dijo tori al notar su atención

- La verdad si, muchos de ellos a decir verdad

Su cara no pudo ser más expresiva, había dolor en ella, había añoranzas en ella.

- Tenten, que tan especial era neji? – pregunto el ojiperla de repente mientras se colocaba detrás de ella

Tenten se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, tori se quedo de pie detrás de ella esperando una respuesta que tal vez no llegaría, o peor aun una respuesta que no estuviera listo para escuchar

- El – dijo con la voz cruda – él era el genio hyuga, un ejemplo para su clan, un orgullo para su tío, y un prodigio para la aldea- tori mantenía su atención a sus palabras, acaso eso era neji hyuga un personaje solo eso? – pero, quien era el lejos de eso, quien era neji el miembro más valioso del equipo gai , simple- su mirada empezaba a tomar un brillo especial al hablar de él – el fue un hermano y protector para sus primas, un amigo único para lee, un hijo para gai

- Y para ti?, que fue para ti tenten

- No fue, es – volteo en dirección a tori le miraba fijamente mientras continuaba hablando – con neji podías entender un mundo sin decir palabra, sus acciones te trasmitían cada sentimiento dentro de él, su pasión al defender la aldea era única, tenía una dedicación especial para cada persona que estaba a su alrededor, con él , gracias a él, soy la kunoichi que soy, me ayudo a entrenar sin importar el tiempo, podíamos pasar días entrenando y siempre estaba a mi lado mostrándome su apoyo, era mi columna en la torre del mundo ninja, era el único que podía entender mi manera de pensar, no le importaba si era o no femenina, y reconocía mi fuerza, junto a él me sentía especial – las lagrimas de tenten empezaron a caer, cada lagrima rodaba por su mejilla como un pequeño riachuelo cual estaba a punto de romper la presa, se mantenía sin dejar de mirar a tori, sentía que cada cosa que decía se lo decía a neji, las cosas que nunca podrá decirles – en su manera de luchar podías aprecias la belleza única que tenia, murió por amor, murió por su aldea, murió libre

- Tori no dejo de mirarla, deseaba abrazarla, confortarla, besarla, dios sabe que lo deseaba, pero también se sentía derrotado, derrotado por alguien que ya no está en el mundo de los vivos, jamás podría luchar contra eso, sería imposible ganar, pero de igual manera lo intentaría, lucharía, intentaría por única vez intentar sanar el corazón de la mujer que ahora lloraba frente a él, la mujer de la cual estaba 100% seguro que amaba.

Tori se acerco lentamente hacia tenten, un paso, dos pasos, al tercer paso a tan solo un par mas de ella se detuvo y le cuestiono

- Y yo tenten, que soy para ti?, que sentiste cuando nuestros cuerpos se unieron aquella noche?, acaso no sientes nada por mi?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Tenten No podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que tori le había dicho, estaba confundida, más bien nerviosa, - que pretendía tori?- , ella le hablaba sobre sus recuerdos más preciados, sobre la persona más importante para ella, y el le dice tal cosa, quería que el mundo la tragara mientras continuaba corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde, había salido a toda prisa de casa de tori, dejando un hombre de pie y esperando una respuesta

POV

- Y yo tenten, que soy para ti? Que sentiste cuando nuestros cuerpos fueron solo uno esa noche? Acaso no sientes nada por mi?

Tenten estaba inmóvil, su rostro mostraba sorpresa, no se esperaba aquella cuestión, no sabía que decir, no sabía si había escuchado bien, miraba a tori a los ojos, como buscando una respuesta a sus intenciones, pero en ellos solo encontraba a neji hyuga – demonios como se parecía aquel hombre, tenía una mirada brutal, sensual, dominante, era el por doquier, quisiera abrazarlo, realmente deseaba decirle te amo, pero a quien se lo diría? A tori? O a mí amado neji?

No pudo mas con sus dudas y deseos, salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, tori con mucha agilidad la tomo del brazo y la detuvo, de sus labios pocas palabras pudieron salir, tenía miedo, miedo a ser rechazado, a lo que solo pudo decir – por.. Por favor tenten, no te vayas, quédate – sin ningún esfuerzo tenten soltó su agarre y salió corriendo hacia donde sus pies le pudieran llevar

Fin pov

Lagrimas caían de los hermosos ojos de tenten, en su cabeza, rodaban las palabras de tori, eran como una de las peores torturas ninjas, la peor de todas porque esta te daba donde realmente te dolía, como un genjutsu que te atacaba directo al corazón.

Ya tenía varios minutos desde que salió del departamento de tori, no sabía a dónde la llevaría sus pensamientos, lagrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos, era como si sus lagrimales se hubieran rotos y no se podría reparar, pensó que jamás podría salir de ese nuevo dolor – amar dos a la vez y al mismo tiempo solo a uno – podría morir en aquel momento si se le permitiese, tenten estaba en unos de los peores momentos para una mujer el momento de una elección

Cuando por fin sus pies se detuvieron, levanto su rostro, quería ver hacia donde la había llevado aquel dolor, - que lugar había elegido para llorar y dejarse caer?, en qué lugar se sentiría segura para llorar su propia culpa?

Para su sorpresa aquel lugar que había elegido, aquel lugar al cual sus pies la habían llevado no era más que aquel lugar al que había evitado ir desde aquel día, el cementerio de Konoha, lugar donde yacen los cuerpo de héroes de guerra y donde estaba enterrado la otra mitad de su alma.

Podía escuchar como sus latidos llegaban a una velocidad temeraria, miro hacia sus pies y allí estaba, justo debajo de sus narices estaba aquella tumba, su dolor no podía ser mas, cayó de rodillas y su voz no pida salir, quería gritar pero no podía, quería caer en llanto pero en su pecho había un nudo tan grande que el dolor se expresaba por sí solo, era una escena tan llena de pena, tan triste, que el cielo no pudo evitar sentir tristeza y con ello empezó a llover.

Tori aun se mantenía de pie en su departamento. Estaba pensativo, que haría?, iría tras ella?, o solo debía dejarla sola para que organizara sus pensamientos- no, ella ha estado sola por mucho tiempo, es momento de que esa soledad se aleje y yo hare lo que sea para que eso sea posible- salió del apartamento sin nada más que una meta, la meta de lograr que tenten lo acepte y no se rendiría hasta que ella sea solo para él, aun que eso implique luchar contra el recuerdo del hyuga que se fue.

Tori salió corriendo activando su byakugan inmediatamente, no le importaba la leve lluvia que empezaba a caer debía buscar a tenten donde sea, pero para su pesar unos metros más adelante a quien este pudo encontrar no fue a hermosa ojiscafe, más bien al malvado peliblanco Soroji

Se detuvo rápidamente cerca de un área bastante desolada, no quería que ese malvado lastimase a alguien y mucho menos que encontrase a tenten

- Maldito soroji que haces aquí? – dijo apretando los puños, no tenía tiempo para juegos estúpidos

- Tranquilo hyuga tranquilo, porque la prisa?, acaso buscas a alguien?

- Eso no te interesa bastardo, que quieres ¿ acaso eres tan estúpido de atacar la aldea tu solo?

- Jajaja no claro que no, no soy estúpido hyuga, pero esta oportunidad de vengarme de ti no la puedo desaprovechar, - una especie de esfera empezó a rodear el lugar conde se encontraba tori

- Oportunidad?, a que te refieres? espera que es eso que nos rodea?

- Por fin te diste cuenta? Jajajaa, Entraste a mi más preciado jutsu de Succión, como ya sabes mi especialidad no son los ataque si no las tácticas, soy el suplemento de chakra de mis hermanos y también el cerebro de nuestro clan, mis técnicas son de mucha eficiencia por lo que consumen mucho mi chakra, y tu estas atrapado en él y no podrás salir de el, al menos no vivo.

- Maldito soroji a que te refieres – tori estaba muy enojado, sabía que soroji era hábil usando su chakra como almacén, pero más que eso quería evitar que este encontrara a tenten

- Bien como notaras, tu chakra está empezando a disminuir poco a poco, esta esfera hace que con tan solo respirar tu chakra se agote, bueno más bien se transporte a la espera y de ella a mi cuerpo real en alguna parte de aquí, cada paso que des causa que tu chakra disminuya mas y mas y eso no es todo, cuando tu cuerpo quede sin chakra tu cuerpo tu conciencia quedaran a mi merced

- Qué? maldito bastardo – que debía hacer no podía moverse y respirar ya de por si lo estaba agotando, si al menos pudiera intentar lanzar un kunai en dirección a la esfera, pero lo que no recordaba que había salido de casa sin nada más que las intenciones de encontrar a la persona que ama.

- Ja ja te dije que no se quedaría así maldito hyuga, pero descuida, te mantendré vivo, aun tengo una presa mas a la que quiero atrapar

Tori estaba mas y mas débil ya no podía mantenerse de pie debía pensar en algo rápido antes que ese maldito acabara con él o peor atrapase a tenten, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, se desmayaría pronto, al parecer ya era tarde para él, pero más que eso, más que pensar en su propia vida, en su mente estaba que tenten, estuviera a salvo.

Había pasado unas horas desde que tenten estaba frente a la tumba de neji, había dejado levemente de llover , tenten ya no lloraba, es más, estaba tranquila, ver aquella tumba le había obligado a aceptar la realidad, realidad que desde hacía unos años no quería aceptar

En su rostro ya no había lagrimas, se mantenía hablando con la tumba de neji, le contaba de estos últimos años, de sus compañeros de equipo y de los novatos, le enumero cada uno de los hijos prodigiosos de sus amigos y le hablo de él, de tori hyuga, sentía que cada palabra que salía de sus labios era como si quitara sacos de dolor de enzima, describió con detalles las nuevas características del nuevo konoha, de cómo naruto era en nuevo hokage y como hinata había conquistado su corazón, y de nuevo le hablo de tori, en esta ocasión le hablo de lo sucedido en la misión, y lo ocurrido esa noche, trato de no llorar, quería que neji supiera todo sobre su vida y lo más importante quería despedirse de el

- Sabes mi nuevo alumno, bueno ex alumno, el que te conté, tori, el se parece mucho a ti, sus ojos, sus acciones, sus técnicas, es como tu doble, bueno el es un poco mas simpático ,jajaja cada día cuando lo veo pienso en ti, hace poco, fuimos a una misión juntos y nos toco de esposos, fue incomodo pues tuvimos que compartir el cuarto y la cama, y si te preguntas si algo paso, pues debo decirte que si, - las voz de tenten se torno suave y nostálgica- te traiciones neji, en el primer momento de debilidad te traicione – tenten agacho la cabeza para continuar – me sentí triste por lo que había hecho, lo utilice para acercarme a ti, o eso pensé –tras un respiro profundo continuo- se que en realidad lo nuestro no llego a ser nada, pero tú me dijiste que te esperara recuerdas?, y neji … yo aun te espero, o al menos eso quería, esta noche tori me pregunto que sentía por él y en mi cabeza estabas tú, estaban tus recuerdos y mis sentimientos, pero también estaba el, nuestros momentos y atención, ambos estaban rodando en mi cabeza y no supe que responder, solo corrí, corrí hasta llegar aquí y ahora, justo ahora estoy contándote a ti mi otra mitad mis problemas del corazón, soy tan patética verdad – en su mirada se podía apreciar la tristeza de tenten, si, el dolor se había ido pero la tristeza permanecía ahí y se podía apreciar alenguas – Neji si no es mucho pedir puedes guiarme a una respuesta, que debo hacer? Solo eso necesito saber, ya no debo esperar por ti?, no regresaras jamás?, solo de ti aceptare una respuesta, solo tu quien me conoces más que nadie.

Una ráfaga de viento llego a aquel lugar y con el unas hebras de cabello llegaron al rostro de tenten, no pudo evitar una reacción de sorpresa pues sabía a quién pertenecía aquello, miro rápidamente a la tumba que tenía a su lado y cuando se disponía a pronunciar la respuesta a su deducción, un anbu interrumpió el momento llevando un mensaje para la kunoichi

- Tenten san, Nanadaime sama quiere verle dice que es urgente

- Urgente que paso?

- Lo siento él se encargara de informarle

Tenten llego a toda prisa a la oficina de naruto, era tarde en la noche y era muy extraño ser convocada en esas horas y mas con un mensaje de ese tipo

- Que pasa naruto? – en el lugar estaba Shikamaru, hinata, y Kiba, ninguno tenía buena cara y eso me preocupaba aun mas

- Entra tenten te explicare - naruto tomo asiento mientras hinata tomaba la palabra

- Tenten, estoy aquí como líder del clan hyuga, hemos recibido un mensaje hace unas horas y más bien me parece que el mensaje va dirigido a ti, antes de que lo veas te diré que tienes mi apoyo para lo que decidas, eso independiente de lo que decida Nanadaime sama

- Mensaje?, vamos aun no entiendo.- Dijo tenten aun más nerviosa

- Bien, - tomo Shikamaru la palabra – aquí en esta bolsa está el mensaje ábrelo – Shikamaru lanzo la bolsa sobre el escritorio de naruto, tenten tomo el contenido y lo coloco al lado de la bolsa vacía – por kami! – exclamo tente, pero que es?

- Es el cabello de tori y una nota , - dijo naruto- una nota para ti

- Demonios, que le paso a tori dijo furiosa

- Fue secuestrado por soroji -intervino Shikamaru- y según la nota solo lo devolverán si tu entregas a sus hermanos mañana en las cuevas de la salida sur de konoha, pero aclara que debes ir sola

- Estamos claros tenten que es una trampa y que pondríamos tu vida en peligro-continuo hinata- tori es miembro nuestro clan pero más que eso es una vida importante para nosotros en konoha, por ellos no queremos perderlos a ninguno, el clan hyuga está dispuesto a unir fuerzas para planificar una estrategia para que ninguna vida este en riesgo, es mas….

- A qué hora será la entrega – interrumpió tenten –

- Espera tenten no tomes acciones precipitadas – intervino naruto

- Naruto, no puedo esperar ya llevo años esperando y no he conseguido nada, creo que es el momento adecuado para dejar de esperar y actuar

- Tenten…. – dijo hinata con su suave vos

- a las 9 en la salida sur los dos anbu te esperaran con los– dijo Shikamaru, mientras naruto asentía sus palabras

- bien, a las 9 salida sur – tenten salió del lugar dejando en aquel lugar al hokage, la líder del clan hyuga y el consejero del Nanadaime


	11. Chapter 11

Hola Gente bella :)

Aquí un capitulo mas, espero que les guste y perdón si cometí errores, el final se acerca Chan chan chan chan

dejo el bla bla bla y aqui el Capitulo

Pdta

Los Reviews son Gratis deja el tuyo

Capitulo 11

Luego de tenten abandonar la oficina del hokage tomo dirección a su local de armas, allí tomo su equipo, este que antes pertenecía al Sabio, estaba decidida a no perder a tori, aunque eso le cuente la vida

Ya en la mañana tenten fue directo a la Salida sur de konoha, aun faltaba para las 9, pero la preocupación no le dejaba estar tranquila, se movía de allá para acá, y cuando pensó que no resistiría la espera llega Shikamaru ante ella

- hola tenten – dijo el pelinegro tras un largo bostezo

- buenos días Shikamaru, que pasa? llegaste antes

- acaso soy el único?- pregunto el pelinegro – tenten vine antes porque sabía que estarías aquí, no es que me importe, en verdad meda pereza pero debo de informarte que si actúas con ira puedes lograr la muerte de tori y la tuya

- lose Shikamaru, estoy consciente de ello y créeme que mi mente está tranquila

- enserio?, permíteme dudarlo, tu mente es lo único que no lo está tenten, naruto y hinata están muy preocupados por ti, eres alguien importante para ellos y más que eso eres su familia

- tenten pensó por varios minutos las palabras de Shikamaru, el tenia razón, si ella fallaba no solo su vida estaba en riesgo, estaba lista para luchar pero ya había pensado como hacerlo?- bien Shikamaru dime qué debo hacer?, como puedo salvar la vida de tori?

- Bien, esta es una situación bastante problemática, por lo que debes hacer es …..

Dónde estoy?, que lugar es este?

Tori estaba sumidos en sus sueños, estaba en un lugar más allá de lo que antes había soñado, estaba en un lugar el cual había visitado antes pero no recordaba, podía ver tres niños sentados esperando a alguien, uno de ellos era un joven pelo negro, con unos ojos medios extraño y vestía un extraño traje verde un poco singular, pero se notaba que era agradable y de buen corazón, aparte de que tenía mucha energía, a su lado estaba una chica, acaso seria la chica de los chonguitos?, si es ella, parecía una chica muy tranquila pero por alguna razón aun no podía ver su rostro, en vez de ello había una sombra negra que impedía ver que se ocultaba detrás de aquella oscuridad, en medio de ambos estaba otro joven, hyuga , lo sabía por sus ojos, pelo largo, frio, callado, soy yo ese joven?, imposible jamás tuve tal experiencia nunca conoció aquellos personajes, pero eso creaba la incógnita, porque están esos recuerdos en mi cabeza?

De repente todo el panorama cambio, ya no estaban los 3 jóvenes esperando, ahora estaba en un lugar rodeado de varios jóvenes ninjas, al parecer estaban en un examen, había varias personas que le eran sus rostros familiares, los jóvenes anteriores estaban allí, y la joven de chonguitos igual, pero de la misma manera su rostro era negro y no podía ver nada de él, cuando tori se encamino a donde estaba la pequeña desconocida, todo el escenario dio varios giros llevando a tori a un nuevo lugar

Un lugar donde se llevaba a cabo una pelea, dos hyugas se enfrentaban entre sí, tori pudo reconocer rápidamente a su prima hinata, y de nuevo estaba allí aquel joven, ese que no sabía si se trataba de él o alguien más

Desde algún lugar sobre una de las rampas estaba nuevamente aquella niñas deseaba saber quién era, pero era como si algo le impidiera conocer la verdad

De nuevo cambio el lugar, en un salto tori estaba frente a aquel joven hyuga que le inquietaba, en esta ocasión no luchaba con hinata sama, más bien con un joven muy parecido a Nanadaime, en ese momento tori se dio cuenta quien era aquel joven, es neji hyuga, el genio hyuga, esto lo llevo a una cuestión, porque estaba soñando con él?, acaso eso eran sus recuerdos? Como llego esos momentos a su cabeza, no podía entender nada, es como si su vida fuera mostrada de nuevo, pero aquello no era su vida, o si?

Como una tormenta de arena tori llego a un lugar distinto – que era aquel lugar? – era una especie de cascada donde estaba con una más joven chica de los chonguitos, pero esta vez su papel no era de observador, ella se dirigía a él, su rostro aun negro, esta señalaba un templo cerca del lugar, aquel lugar que tori identifico como el lugar donde vivió por años, se sorprendió cuando pudo ver su cuerpo, estaba allí tirado en una cama como muerto, como un cuerpo sin alma, Se acerco a sí mismo para verlo de cerca, la joven de los chonguitos había desaparecido, estaba solo, aquella escena daba escalofríos, y se torno mas turbio cuando alguien toco su hombro llamando su atención y porque no, asustándolo un poco

- Hola hyuga – dijo la viva imagen de tori frente a sus ojos

- Hola – dijo tori sorprendido – quien eres? Y dónde estoy? – tori ya sabía que estaba en sus sueños, pero quería saber exactamente porque estaba allí. Porque sucedía aquello?

- Quién soy?- cuestiono – yo sé quién soy, pero tú sabes quién eres?

- Soy tori hyuga, no? – dijo este

- Nose, dime tu, o no estás seguro?

- Eres neji hyuga verdad, eres tu aquel joven prodigio que todos admiran?, que cayó en batalla como héroe, aquel… aquel que ella ama – esto último como susurro

- Soy hyuga, pero como sabes que soy neji?

- Vi tus recuerdos, aun no entiendo porque, pero los vi y solo pueden ser tuyo

- O tuyos?, aquel hyuga soltó una pequeña risa dejando a tori mas confundido – siéntate – señalo a una banca que apareció de la nada – ambos hyugas estaban tranquilos sin mediar palabra, eran tan parecidos, a lo que tori empezó a dudar si estaña hablando con el alma de neji hyuga o si solo se tratara de una imaginación de si mismo

- Hace años que deje de estar con los vivos a pesar de seguir con vida,- respiro- viví mucho tiempo mientras mi alma moría lentamente, fuy débil y a la primera prueba y perdí contra la vida sin haber luchado, yo al igual que tu perdí a mi padre, pero con la diferencia de que yo si me rendí, no pude ser fuerte y deje que la muerte me atrapara

Ahora si estaba confundido, aquello que decía no tenía sentido, el neji que todos hablan continuo su vida y pudo llegar a ser feliz, se supero, se convirtió en héroe a pesar de sus perdida, Maduro, esta persona que tenía a su lado describe algo totalmente distinto, que estaba pasando, acaso su cabeza es quien le juega una mala pasada y solo le mostraba cosas sin sentido.

- Sabes, ambos estamos en el mismo cuerpo, aunque es momento de que solo uno se quede – dijo mirando al cielo- , al estar tan cerca de morir a manos de soroji a logrado que recuperes tus recuerdos, esto provoca que un alma parta y tomando en cuenta que la mía solo cuidaba un lugar que era para ti, es el momento en el que debería de partir, no?

- Nuestro hyuga que mantenía su vista a la cascada miro a su compañero de banca, estaba pensativo, empezaba a entender lo que ocurría y mostrando una lagrima que se escapo por descuido le dijo – estás seguro que soy el hyuga correcto? te volveras a rendir? Crees que vale la pena? –

- Jaja yo me rendí hace tiempo primo, te mostrare un recuerdo muy especial que es unos de lo más preciados que tienes guardados, y como es casi momento de partir me gustaría ver tu rostro cuando te lo muestre, así te darás cuenta si vale la pena o no

Ambos aparecen de repente en una carpa, donde dos jóvenes están conversando

- Ese que conversa con hinata sama es…

- Si, observa-

Sobre unos minutos una joven llega e interrumpe a los hyuga

- Neji, tienes un momento

- Tori se mantenía atento a lo que veía, su corazón latía a mil en segundos- No lo puedo creer tenten ella es tenten- dijo el hyuga observando la escena- todo el tiempo fue ella- estaba más que sorprendido

- Ah!, hola tenten, me retiro

- Adiós hinata

- Algo ocurre tenten?

- Neji en unos momentos partiremos a la guerra, y hay un porcentaje de que no regresemos, es posible que este sea el último momento en que volvamos a vernos

- Lose pero es para lo que hemos sido entrenados, para este tipo de situación, en mi caso para proteger a mi aldea y a mi clan, pero es eso lo que te preocupa?, te preocupa morir?

- No, realmente pienso igual que tu, es solo que no quiero que eso pase sin antes decirte lo que siento

Ella, ella es – repetía- el rostro de la chica de chonguitos dejo aquella oscuridad, se podía ver claramente su rostro, aquel bello rostro que producía que un mundo girara en sentido contrario, aquel mundo que más que nunca yo neji hyuga se que es mío

- Lo que sientes?

- Neji , neji, tu, tu , yo

- Tú qué tenten?

- Neji , me gustas, me gustas mucho

- El se mantenía mirándola fijamente a los ojos, cerró los ojos y agacho su cabeza para decir algo, pero fui interrumpida por las palabra de neji- cuando termine la guerra espero verte en pie y en ese momento te daré mi respuesta – se dio un suave corto y tierno beso en la frente y se alejo a la salida, para ya luego decir- no sé cómo pero te juro tenten que yo también regresare, solo espérame

Lagrima tras lagrima bajaba del rostro del rostro de tori, ella lo espero, y lo hizo por años a sabiendas de que el no regresaría, sufrió por su culpa, por una promesa que el no cumplió

El llanto del hyuga fue interrumpido cuando el hyuga a su lado le cuestiono

- Ya sabes quién eres? – pregunto con una dulce sonrisa- me presento yo soy tori hyuga, hasta ahora guardián de tus recuerdos

- Levantando la cabeza y con un nuevo objetivo en mente tras la nueva oportunidad que se le daba respondió – yo soy Neji hyuga un placer conocerte tori

- Bien, neji creo que debo irme, mi tiempo por fin termino, pero antes te diré dos cosas, primero estas bajo un jutsu del cual vas a despertar gracias a mi descenso al otro mundo, en este momento estas siendo controlado por soroji, en un caso distinto nunca despertarías y morirías sin dudar, lo peor es que en unos segundos darás el último golpe a los puntos vitales de aquella chica a la que amas, aquella llamada tenten

- Demonios, no tori, debo evitarlo, no puedo perder a tenten, no de nuevo

- Y segundo, la vida, más bien yo te he dado una segunda oportunidad, no la desaproveches, porque no sabes cuándo será la última vez que veras la luz del día, aprovecha lo que tienes, y disfruta la vida que yo no desee disfrutar, y ama que es eso lo que deja hermosos recuerdos al partir

- Gracias tori lo haré , te juro que lo hare

Dicho esto una fuerte luz llena el lugar y neji despierta nuevamente en un campo de batalla, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su contrincante, los ojos de su amada tenten.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola :) , un abrazo a todos lo que me leen, muchas gracias a los que dejas sus comentarios realmente me animan a seguir, ahora a leer**

**kissus 3**

Capitulo 12

Tenten había partido de konoha al lugar donde tenían a tori, tenía muchas cosas que analizar, pues llevaba consigo dos bandidos de un rango superior, agradecía a kamisama que estuvieran bajo un jutsu hasta que llegaran a las cuevas donde soroji mantenía a tori encerrado, recordaba en su travesía las palabras de Shikamaru, era un plan bastante arriesgado pero era todo lo que se podía hacer, cuando aterrizo de sus pensamientos nuestra kunoichi llego a un área llena de arboles de cerezo, era un lugar de ensueños, en el centro una hermosa cascada posaba modelando belleza abismal, se sentía tan mágico que de no ser la guarida de un malvado villano diría sin dudar que era el lugar más pacifico que había estado

miraba a su alrededor buscando una entrada, tenía claro que aquel lugar era una guarida provisional de aquel malvado, pues solo estaba allí para sus hermanos, por lo que la entrada debía estar aunque oculta, en un lugar fácil de encontrar.

- Soroji, estoy aquí, sal, sal rápido – grito la kunoichi

Tras haber gritado un par de veces, tras la cascada se pudo notar una pequeña luz, la cual se podría interpretar como una leve respuesta al llamado de tenten

Tenten entro sin dudar al lugar, estaba frio y muy oscuro, pero al adentrarse mas y mas la pequeña luz hacia visible el panorama de la pequeña cueva, el lugar era como cualquier cueva, nada más que rocas, pero en esta ocasión su huésped le había colocado antorchas en todo el lugar, un pequeño círculo de piedras y una cómoda que se podía interpretar como su trono

- Donde estas soroji?, sal de una vez – gritaba la kunoichi esperando respuesta

- Tranquila tenten, acaso estas tan ansiosa de verme- se escucho la voz de soroji proveniente de algún lugar

- Donde está tori? – tenten estaba realmente enojada, las palabras de Shikamaru llegaron a su cabeza "si actúas con ira puedes lograr la muerte de tori y la tuya", debía relajarse y actuar según el plan, además ella no era muy buena manejando el chakra y menos en jutsus por lo que debía mantener la calma si quería que todo funcionara.

- Jajja, tranquila– soroji apareció sentado cómodamente en su silla, miraba a tenten de una manera que parecía que la subestimara, como si ella fuera inferior a el

- Donde está tori?- Repitió mirándolo a los ojos, pero en esta ocasión estaba un poco más tranquila

- El hyuga? Pero si él está aquí, siempre ha estado aquí, mira a tu derecha querida – desde un lugar a un oscuro de la cueva tori se asoma, logrando una sonrisa en el rostro de tenten – estaba bien gracias a kami- se dijo en un susurro estaba alegre por su vista, pero también noto algo, el estaba en silencio, sus ojos estaba vacios y su expresión era malvada como si no se tratara de él realmente, además tori recibió un cambio en su imagen, su pelo estaba levemente más corto

- Que le hiciste a tori?– cuestiono al malvado frente a ella

- Nada, solo entro en razón y ahora trabaja para mi, y fue fácil enserio solo tuve que tener una leve platica con el – se burlaba de la situación

- Bastardo, libéralo o yo…

- O tu qué?, mira tenten no sabes bien en la situación que estas, entrégame a mis hermanos y te juro que no morirás

- Morir?, el trato era que me entregarías a tori

- Yo nunca dije que lo entregaría, dije que no lo mataría que es distinto

- Maldito jamás debí confiar en ti, pagaras – tenten se disponía a atacar a soroji con su taijutsu, ella sabía que él no era bueno en ataques por lo que podía lanzarse con una técnica más simple, lo que tenten no se esperaba era que tori defendiera a soroji de su ataque – tori porque?- realmente no se esperaba aquello, pero tampoco estaba sorprendida, considerando la expresión de tori, podía estar fácilmente bajo una técnica de control por lo que debía sacarlo de ese transe

Ambos cayeron en el circulo de roca, tenten miraba a tori con firmeza estaba decidida a liberarlo, pero debía no lastimarlo, y estaba el problema mayor, como lo lograría sin que tori la mate

- Vamos tori libérate , soy yo tenten, no me reconoces?- intento la kunoichi sin recibir respuesta por parte del hyuga

Soroji miraba desde los hechos, estaba feliz de ver como peleaban esos dos, quería eliminar al hyuga de eso no había duda pero más que eso quería apoderarse de la bella tenten, esa chica lo tenía impactado con su fuerza y rebeldía lo único que deseaba era domarla y ya cuando se cansar de ella eliminarla.

La batalla inicio, tenten dio el primer golpe atacando a tori con patadas y lanzando kunais explosivos, el los evitaba con facilidad, activo su byakugan y comenzó a bloquear los ataques para luego iniciar el contra ataque, por alguna extraña razón la kunoichi no hacia invocaciones de armas, se limitaba a los ataque de taijutsu y lanzamientos de kunais explosivos, en pocas palabras estaba usando lo menos posible su chakra, pero la pregunta es porque?

Todo en el campo de batalla estaba decidido y soroji lo sabía, tenten no tenia posibilidad sobre el hyuga, el estaba en un nivel superior, decidió darle una oportunidad a la kunoichi y detuvo la pelea - elige tenten o mueres en manos de tu amado o te rindes ante mí para servirme para siempre

Con una pequña sonrisa de lado la pequeña de los chonguitos miro a soroji y contesto a su propuesta – aun no entiendes que ya perdiste verdad, prefiero morir en manos de quien amo, antes que servirle a alguien como tu – el cuerpo de tenten estaba golpeado, sangraba por la boca y mantenerse de pie era difícil, soroji por su parte estaba enojado, no, furioso por la respuesta, grito en dirección a tori para acabar con esto de una buena vez – mátala, mátala, que sufra mátala- tori se lanza sobre tenten iniciando a golpear sus puntos de chakra ,pero cuando estaba listo a dar el último golpe , este se detuvo mirando fijamente a los ojos de la kunoichi, como si despertase de su trance, recobrando en su mirada un brillo de vida

- Soroji no entendía que pasaba, porque se había detenido, a lo que volvió a gritar – demonios mátala, mátala ahora-

- Tenten miraba a quien tenía en frente, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas, su cuerpo estaba lastimado, podía seguir en la lucha, pero sus piernas la traicionaron y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, para su sorpresa lo que si recibió no fue un golpe en su corazón, más bien fue un cálido abrazo de la persona que acababa de despertar

Los ojos de tenten se mantuvieron cerrados, no podía estar más feliz, el había vuelto, no sabía porque o como, pero esos ojos ya no eran fríos, tenían vida, ella reposo la cabeza sobre los hombros de su amado,

- Gracias tenten, de verdad gracias – dijo el hyuga mientras reunía el cuerpo de la kunoichi al suyo

- No deberías agradecerme aun – dijo esta mientras sonreía - aun no te he salvado

- Uhm, no lo digo por eso- acariciando la cabeza de la pelicafe- te digo gracias por esperar por mí, por esperar mi respuesta

- Los ojos de tenten se abrieron como dos platos, estaban más abierto que nunca, empezó a llorar sin control, su corazón latía y latía, pensó que había escuchado mal – que dijiste tori, que fue lo que dijiste- levantando su rostro para verle a la cara

- Dije: Gracias por esperar por mi tenten, por pensar en mi, por amarme, por dejar que tu corazón sea solo mío

- Pero que… no entiendo

- Soy yo tenten, soy yo – dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras tomaba sus manos y la besaba, mientras acariciaba su rostro y miraba con ternura, mientras ella lloraba y no creía lo que pasaba

- N-neji , neji e-eres tú?- neji agarro su rostro con ambas manos y limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro, y con una leve sonrisa dijo – Tadaima, Estoy en casa tenten


End file.
